Pirates of the Caribbean 4: La Vida
by Tina Marina
Summary: Jack Sparrow and Hector Barbossa are racing to the fountain of Eternal Youth in the cutthroat sort of competition considered rather droll by this point. But when they pick up allies along the way--an old flame, an old master--things get complicated.
1. Chapter 1

FADE IN:EXT: DAY

FADE IN:EXT: DAY

Jack twirls his diamond- or shall I say formerly diamond ring about his pinky, where he has taken to wearing it throughout the years. While the metal is tarnished but still intact, the large rock has been forcibly removed.

He docks at a port that seems better suited for his "ship" than a real one. The dilapidated planks look less than trustworthy, but when he tests them, they hold, though with a worrying melody of groans and creaks. But with an unperturbed shrug and a final swig from the omnipresent bottle, he leaps out of the boat and saunters his way to the shore.

A badly paved and since neglected road is what lies ahead. A few shady characters, nursing bottles of their own, give no more recognition than a glare as they go by Jack. With each passing resident, he grows a little more jumpy and a little less confident. And who can blame him. With his dandy duds, he doesn't look as if he'd hold much influence in this here town.

The entire place seems to consist of just this one street, with dark, uninviting storefronts. The deserted port is mirrored: likewise there's next to no habitants. Oddly enough, as sparse as they are, they're all men. None of the buxom babes found on Tortuga are to be found.

While puzzling this over, Jack plows headfirst into a rather menacing looking fellow by the name of Fuego. Large and with a very thick Spanish accent, Fuego is a force to be reckoned with. Staring stonily at Jack, he awaits an apology.

JACK

(Trying to be flippant)

Sorry mate. Balance isn't what it used to be, suppose I.

FUEGO

Perhaps you should tell why you have intruded upon this island. Buccaneers don't often come by these shores.

JACK

(Fear winning out)

Well that's quite a funny story, actually. I came to this lovely isle to in a way, get back my ship so that I don't got to sail (pointing at his cleverly spun together little craft) that one any more.

Fuego holds up a hand, and Jack immediately stops.

FUEGO

I didn't ask for a tale, I asked for _la verdad-_ the truth-and as I think of your name.

JACK

Cap'n Jack Sparrow?

A moment passes and then Fuego begins to chuckle, a deep base laugh that shows true mirth.

FUEGO

All right, you win. Keep your identity a secret, fine by me. I be Fuego, if you needed to know. (With another laugh) But Probably not, considering why you here, enh?

Fuego wraps his arm about Jack's shoulder, and drags him along down the street. Jack attempts to laugh along, but only can manage a petrified smile and a bit of wheezing. He is in a twilight zone of sorts; a place where _no one's heard of Jack Sparrow?_ Alarming. And a place where Jack Sparrow _doesn't inspire both irritation and revulsion from everyone?_ Even worse.

Still chuckling slightly, Fuego deposits Jack, who unsteadily looks up to see where he's been brought. The only place that's looked lively on the whole damn island so far, the grungy sign reads _Bar de Señora Jack Sparrow._


	2. Chapter 2

FADE IN:EXT: DAY

FUEGO

Here you go! Fuego is very impressed! You funny, and how you even know about this place is not in my knowledge, but I see what you want-drink, drink! I buy you one, enh? You look like pirate. You want bottle of rum? Come, come. I give you the best service. I been coming here my entire life, practically!

CUT TO:INT: BAR

Jack allows himself to be beckoned inside, still limply holding his own bottle of rum loosely. Wide-eyed at the sign, he begins to reconsider the fact that no one on this island has heard of him.

What is inside the small, shack-like building is a sight to behold. Dingy and dirty, the place is almost literally about to burst with the amount of drunken men inside. There are tables and chairs set up, but they are so oddly mismatched it looks as if each person is to bring their own. About every table has some sort of card game going on, but they are far from professionals. Cheating, shouting, shooting, and the occasional hurled bottle accompany the games. But the mayhem has a sort of organized chaos. There are no dead bodies on the floor, and every so often a winner will happily declare he's buying his whole table drinks, followed by rousing cheers.

There seems to be no restrictions on, age, height, nationality, weight-but again, there are no women in sight.

As Jack squints past a thin film of smoke, following Fuego, who is greeting various characters in loud Spanish, he sees crudely made signs hanging on the wall. They scream out behavioral boundaries in broken English. "Tu nessacitas parlanes Ingles to drink," says one. Another reads "No se permite violence." And so on and so forth, in French, Spanish, Italian; there seems to be no common thread other than all are very clear on the fact that English and not killing fellow customers is rather important.

Fuego reaches a table of card players that he seems to like, and ungracefully lowers himself into a chair with a large creak. He beckons Jack to come closer and claps him on the back, as if they were old friends instead of awkward acquaintances.

FUEGO

This here be my new amigo!I promise him bottle of rum, right?

JACK

(Vaguely)

Riiight.

FUEGO

(Bellowing)

KIIIIIIT!! Come to Fuego!

Jack, completely not expecting that, nearly falls down with shock at the monstrous shout in his ear. He just barely regains his balance, parinoidly looking about.

A six or so year old boy comes skittering up to Fuego, completely out of breath. He is small but taken care of, though his bad haircut and lack of shoes suggest a modest familial income. He has an undeterminable but apparent accent.

KIT

Si, Senor?

FUEGO

Good child. I need a bottle of rum here for my friend, Jack Sparrow. (He gestures to Jack)

JACK

(Out of habit)

Cap'n. Jack Sparrow. Jus' so you know, mate.

Kit's eyes widen innocently and his mouth gets very small.

FUEGO

And take him to be introduced to your mother for me, will yeh?

Having been dealt a hand of cards, Fuego is preoccupied and no longer interested or even paying attention, so Jack and the little boy are left staring at each other.

Kit worriedly begins to tug on Fuego's shirtsleeve, though not breaking eye contact with Jack.

KIT

(Whispering)

I no think so, Senor.

FUEGO

(Looking up at him)

Why not?

KIT

Because every night before I go to bed, my mother say to me; (He puts on a falsetto and begins to recite irritably) "_Buenos noches, y_ never become a man as horrible as Captain Jack Sparrow or I never speak ye again!"

FUEGO

(Deadpan)

Well really…I believe it is time for you to be reunited with the bonny lass…(He begins to chuckle deeply again, but there is a sliver of distrust in his eye) Because as far as I knows…Kit never lies…Gets it from his mother, I suppose.

Jack opens and closes his mouth several times, but sound refuses to come out.

Kit turns his head and points his grubby finger in the same direction.

KIT

There she be, Senor. You can go talk to her now. But I no take you anywhere. You 'member dat later.


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly Jack turns his head in that direction, and even more slowly begins to walk, until Fuego grabs the crook of his elbow, p

Slowly Jack turns his head in that direction, and even more slowly begins to walk, until Fuego grabs the crook of his elbow, pries the now empty bottle out of his hand, and replaces it with an only half drunken one.

FUEGO

_Tu necesitas mucho._

SC 6: INT.: DARK: Antina's bar

Jack wanders through the mayhem of a large amount of drunken men speaking in an assortment of languages, a bit put out by it all.

He catches sight of Antina, sitting back to him at a beaten wooden table, tapping the pencil in her hand judgmentally against it. As he sets off to her, hesitantly looking back to Kit and Fuego's table, a bit of the conversation between her and the blond girl eagerly sitting across the table can be heard.

ANTINA

Zelda? Zelda Marie? That's you?

The girl nods strongly and speaks in English garbled by a thick Italian accent, but still in a light, feathery tone. She is dressed in a gown that has about as many ruffles, flounces, and bows as possible, with it's surface area. It contrasts rather starkly with Antina's gown, which really is nothing more than a bit of black canvas and a few silver buttons. Zelda embodies coif, Antina's devastated hair leaves her less than less than pretty.

ZELDA

Oh, yes. I speak so well two languages: English and mine. Please may I have good respectable job here please?

Antina sighs deeply and answers back, matching syllable for syllable Zelda's poor annunciation.

ANTINA

But perhaps not most respectable job for working at bar? It not good.

Jack stops a few paces from Antina and surreptitiously glances her up and down.

Zelda Marie notices and delicately points up at him and gives a slight wave. Antina turns about and she, literally, has not changed a bit in 26 years. She looks a tad displeased, however.

Jack literally recoils, and takes a staggering step backward, almost into the next table.

JACK (horrified)

Pardon me.

Antina squints at the appalled Jack, and there is a flicker of recognition, but she dismisses it immediately.

ANTINA (to Zelda)

_One_ moment, please.

(She melds to Jack's drunken speech and making it her own, slurredly drawls to him.)

I was trying to conduct a professional job interview, until _you_ showed up.

ZELDA (very flirtatiously)

I don't mind. Not at all.

Antina turns back around and gives a look that may kill.

JACK

See? Everyone loves me.

ANTINA (to Zelda)

That be rule number _UN. _No cavorting, _si_?

(She whips back around to Jack.)

And that goes for you too. I don't appreciate you soliciting my employee. (Whispers)

She's new. I'm attempting to get her to do some work here, so could you please go away? (Without waiting for a response she smiles warmly) Thank you, luv.

JACK (sadly)

But she's so pretty to gaze upon in this here fine establishment. As are you, my dear. Haven't changed a bit, have you. Except you've gotten a tad unfriendly. Er. And your dress is quite different too.

Antina's eyes widen and a look of hastened panic spreads across her face.

Quickly, she faces Zelda and begins to speak slowly and clearly, like a teacher to a stupid pupil.

ANTINA

Now go up to the counter there and give all the men what they want. (With a start, realizing what she's just insinuated) Um--no, no, the drink they want, the drink, that be all, then take their money. If they no got no money, smack them. You can give whatever's in the cellar. Except for the one-barrel on the left. Biiig barrel, very full. Don't give them no thing from there. That be mine, and very strong. You understand, right?

ZELDA

Oh, si, si. Grazi, for the job.

With that, she flounces off, still mystifyingly overjoyed at having a horrible job on an apparent work force of two- Antina and herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Antina sits, for a moment, absolutely overwhelmed with thought. Jack, who seems to have gotten over his initial shock, takes the opportunity to come up behind Antina and speak directly into her ear.

JACK

Now, darling, you remember me, right? Those memories'd last a lifetime. Even one as long as yours is turning out to be. Come now; don't tell me you've forgotten Captain Jack Sparrow--I is darn right unforgettable.

In one furious, smooth motion, Antina reaches down and magically pulls out a pistol, which she presses against his right temple with conviction.

Jack turns his head confusedly, then jolts, surprised to be staring a at double barrel shot straight between the eyes.

ANTINA

Nice of you to come visit, Captain. Now do you have an actual ship, or are you just pretending, like you did for all those past years- and more recently too, now that I think about it, for did you not try to outwit a deal with the sea devil himself, and prove to be rather unsuccessful? For as I'm told, you were aptly devoured and had to be rescued by an assortment of individuals who seem to have little or no good sense, or they'd have left you dead. But that's just what _I've_ heard, anyway. I'm more interested in hearing your rosy side of the tale.

Jack, preoccupied with planning his escape, gives an openly honest answer.

JACK

You seem to have got it about right, actually.

Sarcastically, and exchanging her former calm for a sort of mania, she begins to cheerily direct Jack.

ANTINA

Lovely! Now up we go, now. (She stands to her full height, but Jack is still a bit hunched as to keep the pistol right on target.) I have things to do now, luv. Can't keep standin' about letting time run away. Did that once--I ended up lettin' the place run itself into the ground for seven months. Straight.

Jack is trying to remain pleasant and conversational, but as always while with Antina, he has a quite different motive. Saving his life is really his central issue, and as he glances about for an escape, she subtly notices.

JACK

Fascinating, now what could you have possibly been doing for all that time then?

Antina begins to move sideways, and Jack stiffly follows suit. This time, she knows exactly how to handle him.

ANTINA

Why, a variety of activities. (She picks up an already dirty rag and begins to rub it on the table.) I'm sure you can use your extensive imagination to- (she pauses, amused) well, imagine!

Laughing at her own joke, she exudes the clever air Jack usually possesses, as he seems to lack it.

JACK

Why your vocabulary has immensely grown since our last encounter, my dear. Quite impressive indeedy.

Tired of this bantering, Antina drops the cloth, spins about 360 degrees and thumps the double barrel against Jack's chest.

Appearing furious, but still with an almost playful quality to her actions, she yanks another, identical, pistol out of a pocket in her plain, modest black dress laced all the way up to her neck with her other hand and presses THAT one against his LEFT temple.

Still distinctly uncomfortable with all this, Jack begins to defend himself, but a brisk thump silences him.

Frustrated now, with the turn, Antina's mood has changed accordingly. She now is a bundle of stressed nerves.

Jack wonders what's gone so wrong.

ANTINA

How can you, you, you, Jack Sparrow, jus stand there, like nothing ever, ever happened? You have _destroyed my life_, you have. And I have the sense, like my sister did have the sense, but I have a little, that you need a favor. A favor! (She begins to rant now, backing Jack into a wall with a series of sound thumping on his chest with the pistol.)

You have absolutely no authority over me no more. None! Never did! I never needed you, or nothing. I have already done you a good favor by giving you a solid chance to share my life, but you didn't. (Jack hits the stone wall with a bump.) Instead you… (She prompts him to fill in the blank.)

JACK

Stole it?

ANTINA

(Admittedly)

Yea, yes, you did.

She relaxes for a moment.

As Jack begins to hesitantly inch out of her reach, without looking up, she snaps the left hand right into the middle of his forehead.

ANTINA

(wistful now)

Aye, now look at my hand. How mottled, and uneven the skin tone's become. Work.

JACK (FED UP)

Alright, my dear, I see that your speech has become undeniably and unforgettably expansive, but, if you don't want to be of any assistance, and pardon me, but you don't seem as if you do, then I'll jis be on my merry way then. Adios, hope _not_ to see you soon then. (To himself) And we're off!

He grasps hold of the pistol in his face and pushes it away, and shoves it into Antina's chest, where he presses for a moment as they stare at each other displeased. He lets go, and makes the move to go off again, until Antina, not forcibly, grasps his arm and leans in to speak.

ANTINA

You win.

JACK

What?

ANTINA

Well, you told me that there were only 2 things involved with marriage, and that that was a winner and a loser. I admit it: you win. You're the famous pirate, or, in Spanish, _la pirata muy famosa._

JACK

(unconcerned)

La, isn't that on the front end of words that in all them languages mean they're a bit, uh, feminine-_a_?

ANTINA

Yes. And you're acting more _like_ a lady than ever before, so I'd say it fits. Quite nice, how things work out, isn't it? (Pleased, she pauses, until the cheerful expression melts off her face with a realization) Wait… (She looks up at Jack) This place is on nary a map. You'd have to in quite a predicament to wash up here…but…my sister give you her compass. Which also means you must really want to be here…though the island's on nary a map either.

JACK

(Not sure where this is headed, but determined to use whatever it is to his advantage) Indeed she did, but years ago. And here's not _exactly_ what I'd had in mind.

ANTINA

(ignoring him)

And if she did, than that must mean she _left_ the island, because if you found that, I doubt you would have needed to come here.

JACK

Which island are we talking about exactly?

Antina is now fully speaking for her own benefit, giving no attention to Jack's running commentary.

ANTINA

Then the rumors must be true…that she was possessed by Calypso.

JACK

Oh, _that _island. Or is it the other?

ANTINA

(Plowing on)

(she turns to stare out of a dirty bay window across the room, to see the rowboat, in it's dilapidated current state)

Whose…ship is that out there?

(not a question)

Yours. Let me guess. The Wench's lost.

The shadow plays upon her face more now, and the age doesn't truly show, but the disappointment that flickers past does.

Jack seems to have caught her somber mood, unable to keep up a flippant banter if she isn't talking.

ANTINA (much quieter)

I was almost sorry for you there, for a mo'. Lucky it passed.

Antina closes her eyes and considers for a moment what to do. Knowing better than to move, Jack stays put, but looks about with angst, waiting for the verdict.

Slowly, and with much resignation, Antina rolls open her eyes.

ANTINA

I suppose…I can find out a little more without killing you… first.

Jack instantly revives, relaxes, and takes a celebratory swig from Fuego's bottle.

JACK

Excellent! Where to begin, where to begin…

He takes her elbow and leads her to one of her mismatched tables. Sitting down himself, he gestures for her to sit as well.

Antina complies, but first beckons for Kit to come to. He

eagerly dashes to her and climbs clumsily into her lap. She gives him an affectionate peck on the top of his head, and begins finger combing his hair. At the same time, she looks up at Jack, as to encourage him to begin.

He does, by clearing his throat nosily and decisively placing his bottle on the table's worn mahogany surface.

JACK

Antina.

ANTINA

Jack!

JACK

(Awkwardly)

You, well, remember where you come from, don't you?

ANTINA

How could I forget? I have spent quite some time there. Needs to be getting back, I do, for last time I went, must have been-

(scrunches up her face in thought)

'bout 212 years ago. (Reminiscently) That must be why you're here…you wanting a favor, don't you luv? (To Kit) Knew it. Directions?

As Kit giggles at his mother's joke, Jack looks at the boy studiously.

JACK

He, uh, your boy?

ANTINA

(Joking)

Yes, of course.

JACK

What?!

ANTINA

No. Don't worry yerself. The day I bear a child, a hole would open up in the Earth and jus' eat me. I, er, found him. All alone he was, floating about off the coast of France. Still haven't determined what he is, exactly. Certainly isn't French, for he's much too friendly. That lot wants nothing to do with me. Shame really.

She enjoys a laugh while Jack just sits, uneasily watching. She seems to realize how ridiculous the notion is that she would actually have a child, but Jack has not come all this way to make jokes. Rather, to make deals.

JACK

Look, I apologize for any things I might have done in the past.

ANTINA

How generous of yeh.

JACK

But- that is the past. And I'd like to take the opportunity to- (pause) start afresh.

ANTINA

So you'd like to let bygones-

JACK

(agreeing)

-Be bygones, yes.

ANTINA

(feigning confusion and innocence)

You'd like me to forgive you, so that you can start all over and steal my money all over again? I'd love to oblige, Jack, but I haven't got any anymore. Dreadfully sorry.

JACK

Nonononono, not at all. I'd like to be offered the hypothetical chance to steal the hypothetical money and _not_ hypothetically take said chance and not hypothetically steal it. You know, hypothetically.

ANTINA

Such a way with words.

KIT

IN-deed!

Antina turns to Kit, whom she's been ignoring for the last bit as if he weren't on her lap at all, and suddenly becomes stern.

ANTINA

Hush up, you! (Smacks him, though with little force) Sorry 'bout the mouth on him.

JACK

(shrugging)

You raised him.

ANTINA

Admittedly. So you want me to _take_ you? To the island, I'm assuming, though, that's not always the best way to go about things.

Jack takes a breath as if to answer with a resounding yes, and then takes a precautionary pause.

JACK

I would answer yes, but it does depend on if we are still thinking of the same island.

ANTINA

(chuckling)

Why, the _Isle de Vida,_ the Island of life. I heard, just heard, mind you, that you've already been to the _Isle de Muerta_.

JACK

Heard right, did you. From who?

ANTINA

(ignoring his question)

Fancy it?

JACK

Not really. I'm not a fan of the cursed, evil-y kind of treasure. I prefer the sort I can pilfer without such… noticeable results.

ANTINA

Well, that's not what you're going to find on Isle de Vida, rest assured. And it's a long journey from here, I'm not sure your lil' boat can make it. And I'll have to bring Kit along, because I loves him, and, um, we can set sail as soon as I find someone to watch the place. All right?

JACK

Wait, are you _offering_ to actually take me? Thought it would take much more-

ANTINA

Groveling?

KIT

Begging? Apologizing? Beating?

JACK

(to Kit)

_Persuasion_.

ANTINA

Well, normally it would take more of all of them, but I…I've just been trapped on this rock for so long now…I needs to be getting back home anyways. Time's almost up.

JACK

Lovely! And don't you be worried; we'll find our fair bit of treasure in our own right. (He leans back into his chair and pauses for a second) You know, your sister-

ANTINA

(Interrupting)

Half sister, really.

JACK

Yes, her. Well, she had quite a few items…worth pilfering, even if you did have to put yourself in a fair bit of danger to…well, you know. Pilfer.

ANTINA

(irritated)

How many times must I tell you? You never met my sister! You met that godforsaken sea witch!

She stands up, and as she does, Kit is shaken off her lap.

ANTINA

(con't)

Go get whatever it is you own ready to leave, Kit. (Kit, scurries off) And you, Jack Sparrow, your thick head is proving quite irritating. My sister? She musta left the isle before your grandfather learned to walk, and almost immediately after taken by those stupid pirates and shoved out of her own skin. I doubt sincerely you ever met her.

JACK

Why exactly did they choose Tia Dalma?

ANTINA

(With a sigh)

A goddess ain't just going to accept being placed in any old body. They needed one that was less destructible…or else she would simply drown herself and let herself go back to being goddess-like and whatnot. Goddesses do have a fair bit of practicality.

JACK

I see.

(Pause)

Well, best not to dilly in the past.

(Gets up)

We have a future to make, m'dear.

As he walks past he, towards the door, Antina catches his shoulder and pulls him back.

ANTINA

Not so fast. I have to get someone to watch the place. And we need to wait for Kit.

JACK

(rolling his eyes)

We can't bring the boy along.

ANTINA

He's _my_ boy, thank you very much. I'll take him where I please to take him.

Jack shrugs his shoulders and gestures in an "_oh, well"_ manner.

As Antina rolls her eyes in disgust, she notices Zelda Marie, who is flirting with a customer who looks as if he would prefer if she left him and his drink alone.

ANTINA

(con't)

How about this: I bring Kit, you get Zelda.

JACK

What?

ANTINA

I'll bring her along too. You can stare as much as you want, I swear.

JACK

(with a grin)

Deal.

ANTINA

Deal.

They slap their hands together in a strong handshake. Both have a triumphant look on their face like they've outwitted the other into making a very bad deal.

ANTINA

Let me get her, then.

Antina walks over to the bar where Zelda stands and beckons for her to come close.

ANTINA

(whispering)

That man over there?

ZELDA

_Si_, your friend?

ANTINA

Yes, him. He think you very pretty.

ZELDA

Really? That is good.

ANTINA

(startled, in normal tones)

What? Why? Look at him.

ZELDA

Well, I've always wanted children.

Antina's mouth opens, but she is to taken aback to speak. This is not going according to plan.

ANTINA

You-you can't have children with _him_!

ZELDA

Why not?

ANTINA

(truly flustered)

Because he's mi-married. And too old for you anyway.

ZELDA

To who? Is he married?

ANTINA

No one important, it's just your conscience will **_die_** if you do something that bad.

ZELDA

(placing a hand over her heart)

Oh.

ANTINA

Anyway, we're all going on a trip, and you are coming.

ZELDA

All right.


	5. Chapter 5

They come back to Jack, who is staring off into space doing absolutely nothing

They come back to Jack, who is staring off into space doing absolutely nothing.

JACK

Finally. Can we go now?

ANTINA

One moment please. I just need to talk to someone.

JACK

Again?

This time, Antina sashays right on up to Fuego, still sitting at the same table at which Jack left him, although with a considerably larger pile of mismatched chips in front of him. His card mates have the sullen looks of oft-losers, but when Antina glances over their way, they manage a faint smile and a nod.

Fuego sets down his hand and stands to embrace Antina, with a protective feel, like a brother. With his impressive girth, he nearly envelops her entire body.

FUEGO

Why, _Senorita,_ there aren't any…

(He looks at Jack, who shrinks slightly under his gaze) _problemos,_ are there?

ANTINA

(Amused)

No quite the opposite, actually. I've been offered a proposition of sorts.

FUEGO

(Eyes still on Jack)

What sort would that be?

ANTINA

(With emphasis)

Travel.

With that, Fuego stops staring at Jack intently and instead, his head snaps down to Antina in surprise.

ANTINA

(con't)

I'll be leaving. I'm bringing Zelda, and Kit of course, so I need to ask for your favor. Will you take over the place for me?

FUEGO

Of course. When shall you return?

There is a long pause, in with all wait with bated breath.

ANTINA

(Carefully)

Honestly, Fuego? Never.

FUEGO

Expected it, I suppose.

ANTINA

Will you do it for me?

FUEGO

Of course I shall-Assuming I get to keep all profit.

ANTINA

Naturally. I think I shall find my fortune in- (glancing at Jack) other manners. Anyway, I need to get some drink for the trip, so, accompany me?

FUEGO

With pleasure, _Senorita._

He takes her arm, which is positively dwarfed by his gargantuan limb-(and let it be noted, Antina is not a noticeably slight woman)- and they gracefully sweep out the door, leaving Jack with Kit and Zelda.

KIT

(as he puts out his arm for Zelda to take)

_Mademoiselle? _

ZELDA

(giggling)

But of course, _Senor._

And with that, they leave Jack all alone, who looks about confusedly for a split second before following.

CUT TO:INT: CREEPY SHOP

With Fuego and Antina still in the lead, the 5 enter another shop, built more like a shack. Whilst Antina's place had a warm but dirty glow emitting from it, this place is just plain dead. The air positively swirls with dust, which is on every surface to be seen. And there are quite a few—

Everything in this place, every table, chair, and even some of the floor-is _covered_ in bottles, every shape and size imaginable.

And the walls are the most impressive spectacle of all. From floor to ceiling, there is nothing but shelves filled with more and more and more bottles. So many, it seems as if someone even breathed in the wrong manner that each and every one would come toppling down in a MONSTROUS cascade.

FUEGO

(moving to behind a counter covered in debris a, a few candles, and more bottles)

And what can I get you for your journey?

ANTINA

(thinking out loud)

Well, a few generic bottles of rum, this is a pirate's journey; and some of me favorite brew. That should be good.

FUEGO

Si, si senorita.

Fuego begins to bend down, looking for what Antina requested, Jack takes advantage of both of their distractedness and comes up behind Zelda.

JACK

(in his idea of suave)

So. How'd you come by this here—

(he gestures)

--here.

ZELDA

(smitten, clearly)

Well, I was sailing along, somewhere near Florence, when al of a sudden, my mast were stricken down with a bolt of lighting. In one moment. Like that!

JACK

Just like that? Oh, what a shame.

Depositing the sack into Zelda Marie's arms with a satisfying clatter, Antina briskly begins to march right out the door.

CUT TO

Outside, the sun is strong. With Antina in the lead, the odd little party makes their way down the deserted street right down to the dock where Jack's boat is rocking gently in the calm waters.

Antina slows, and Jack passes her, leaping into the boat and plunking himself down. When Zelda and Kit make moves to join him, Antina raises her arms to hold them back, a shadow of a half smile echoing across her face.

ANTINA

(quiet)

Not yet.

JACK

(rolling his eyes)

What now?

ANTINA

We're not done making our deal.

She goes down on her knees, so that she is level with Jack, leans out toward him; however, she does not touch the boat.

Antina reaches down the front of her dress and pulls out a long, slender chain with a still ornate key at the end. Like Antina herself, it is untouched by the passing of time.

The key sharply reflects the bright sunlight, causing Jack to squint.

ANTINA

(very intensely)

I'd like to make an inquiry after a certain piece of property.

JACK

(after an excruciatingly long pause)

I cannot help you.

Jack looks away from the glare, which prompts Antina to put the key back. She sits back and continues to look steadily at Jack.

ANTINA

Perhaps then I cannot help you.

Jack meets Antina's gaze, panicked.

ANTINA

(con't)

I do believe you are trying to cheat me.

At this, Jack's eyes widen as Antina stands and draws one of her pistols. He unsteadily stands in the boat as she takes careful aim.

JACK

(frantic)

No! I'll get you your box back an' all, it's just it's, uh, it's not here.

ANTINA

Really.

(pause)

Where is it then?

JACK

It's um, on the Pearl.

ANTINA

(sardonically)

Which we've already established is lost.

She lowers her pistol and moves closer to stepping in the boat. But just before she does, she pauses.

ANTINA

(con't)

When I get in, it's a deal. My part of it may come first, but when it comes time for you to deliver, you'd better…For there are other ways to discipline cheaters

(holding up the pistol again)

than with this.

And with that, she steps in and beckons Zelda and Kit to join her. With a glance to each other first, they both start to move forward.

CUT TO

The little boat at dusk. The four are particularly arranged; Antina sits in front, eyes heavily upon the water, Jack is stretched out across so that his boots hang over the side, Kit is sitting, crushed beside the mountainous sack of bottles, and poor Zelda Marie is sweating at the oars, huffing and puffing and red in the face.

ZELDA

Erm…may we perhaps stop? For a bit, at least? It feels as if we have been traveling for hours.

She stops rowing and begins to fan herself.

JACK

(pulling himself up to sitting position)

That's probably because we HAVE been traveling for hours. Under the lovely direction, (pointedly looking at Antina) of "go that way".

ANTINA

(turning her head to the side but not looking at him)

Excuse me, but do you know which way to go? If you do, this seems like a hell of a lot of trouble to go to to get some company. And how do you expect us all to sleep in here?

JACK

Uncomfortably. Anyway, Zelda's been rowing for-

ZELDA

(irritated)

Hours and hours.

JACK

Yeah, so anyone got a knife of sorts?

ANTINA

(suspicious)

Why?

JACK

(lying)

Well, if I can cut these here ropes and reconfigure them, uh, we can catch a breeze; blow ourselves along.

Wordlessly, Kit pulls a decent sized knife out of his baggy clothes and wordlessly hands it to Jack.

JACK

Ah. Thank you Kit.

Antina whips all the way around to glare at Kit.

ANTINA

(accusatory)

So that's how you've been cutting your own hair. You will be punished for that, mark me-

Before she can finish, Jack grabs her by the hair and sort of pulls her into his lap. He thrusts Kit's small knife into her throat, as to slit it, causing Antina to emit a sort of strangled choking sound, eyes bulging.

ANTINA

What—the hell—

Zelda, shrieking and holding her own throat, grabs Kit and pulls him closer to her.

JACK

(calm amongst the storm)

Relax…Just waiting for an old friend to arrive…

(he looks about for a few seconds, scanning the water around them and even the sky)

ANTINA

(with shallower breaths, but still breathing)

You idiot…the ship's not sinking.

With a shaking hand, she reaches into her pocket, pulls out a pistol, and shoots a hole in the bottom, where water starts to spurt through. As they begin to get wet, she slackens, her grip weakening. As her eyes drift closed-

ZELDA

(hysterical)

Madness, madness, madness, madness, madness…

Jack, paying her no mind, begins to smile as a rumbling stirs deep below them all. And as Zelda screams, Kit gasps, and Antina wheezes, The Flying Dutchman surfaces, and its captain, Will Turner, stands at the helm, shaking his head.

WILL

Jack Sparrow. You're neither dead nor dying. Why am I not surprised?

JACK

(propping up Antina)

I ain't, but she is.

ANTINA

(standing on her own)

Make that was.

The small knife is still sticking out of her neck rather grotesquely, and aside from a slightly strangled texture in her voice, she is absolutely fine.

ANTINA

(to Zelda)

Grab that sack, will ya?

(gesturing toward the sack of bottles)

Much obliged, thanks.

Zelda, still muttering incoherently to herself, grabs the sack with one arm and Kit's shoulder with the other.

ZELDA

(whimpering)

Why _this_ job, why this _job_, _why why why_?


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, I've kept pretty quiet, but I just realized I put no disclaimer! Anyway, Don't own a tad bit of PotC--Only Antina, Zelda, Kit, Fuego, and the plot. Enjoy!****  
**

CUT TO

Kit is the last of the four to clamber over the side of the ship, where the crew, their captain up front, stand to greet them. Though they are less-_visually_ foreboding than the past ones were, they are still intimidating, as the disappearing sun leaves them in a sinister shadow.

WILL

(to Jack)

Aren't you going to introduce us?

JACK

Ah. This here is Antina-

Antina extends her hand to shake.

ANTINA

(interrupting)

Connoisseur of men and all things monetary.

Will, instead of shaking her hand, nods, and gestures to his throat.

WILL

You er, still have…

ANTINA

Oh.

She grabs the handle of the knife and wrenches it sharply out of her skin. She hands it to Kit, who takes it gingerly.

ANTINA

That's what you get.

Kit, disgusted, tosses it over the side of the ship. Antina stretches her neck, rubbing it briskly with her free hand (the other still holding the pistol).

When her hand comes away, the skin on her neck is smooth and unbroken, and her voice is back to normal.

ANTINA

Better now?

WILL

(nodding, puzzled)

Much.

(pause)

So, Antina? How'd you run afoul of Jack here?

(short pause)

You seem far too-

ANTINA

Why, I've "run afoul" a fair few of people in my day, thank you.

(smirking devilishly)

And it's not just Antina-

(taking a step toward him)

It's-

(in one very short breath)

Antina-Leon-Marina-Bermudez-Farin-Tudor-Johnson-Dumas-Cortez-Sp-

She cuts herself off, glancing at Jack out of the corner of her eye. He catches her glance, seems to dare her.

ANTINA

(con't)

(defiantly)

Zzz. Cortez. And who're you? Where's ol' what his name? The devilfish? This here's his boat, isn't it?

WILL

(taking a step toward her)

You could call me the new devilfish.

ANTINA

(chuckling)

All right. Well no one seems to be _finishing_ the introductions, so…

This is Zelda Marie-

(gesturing such)

-my er…assistant if you will. Carries things around. And this-

(pulling Kit close to her)

-is my son Kit.

WILL

(laughing scathingly)

My crew and I have business to attend to. With a skill like that, I doubt you'll be catching a ride with me anytime soon.

No one moves an inch. The tension between Will and Antina intensifies.

ANTINA

Well, we can't all always be right, eh? Because here you are…and here we are…catching a ride!

Will smirks but does not reply.

ANTINA

So, Mr…

WILL

Captain, please.

ANTINA

(eyes rolling)

Fine. Captain what?

WILL

William Turner.

ANTINA

(perking up)

Turner the…third?

WILL

Second.

ANTINA

(thoughtful)

Turner the second…

(bending close to Jack and whispering to him)

You're not quite as old as I first suspected, then.

Jack balks at this, and Antina smirks shrewdly at his reaction.

ANTINA

(to Will, with renewed vim and vigor)

Seen your ol' dad of late?

WILL

Why, he's my right-hand man.

Bill, in a cliché fashion, steps out of the shadows, rugged and hulking as usual, but with a slight smile at seeing so many old acquaintances.

Antina shrieks with glee and dashes over to him, the other crewmembers stepping out of the way with murmurings spreading among them.

ANTINA

(amidst wrapping Bill in a big hug)

_Ay carrumba…_I feared the worst happened when I flew off…Afraid of losing what I lost anyway.

(she steps back, looking him in the eye)

I'm sorry.

(the moment descends and remains)

BILL

If you knew what happened after, you would not doubt my choice to forgive you.

Antina breaks into a smile, as does he. He pats her roughly on the back, but her stance doesn't waver.

Will says nothing, but looks to Jack with a question in his glance. Jack chooses to ignore him, but Zelda watches his every move.

ZELDA

(casually)

So, Captain.

(Will and Jack turn their gazes to her)

Are you married too?

Will and Jack glance quickly at each other, then back at Zelda.

Antina and Bill, having reached where the three are standing somewhat awkwardly, draw the attention away from Zelda's question and towards themselves.

WILL

Well, An-Antina, I see that I was wrong about you.

ANTINA

(one eyebrow raised tone)

Oh, really? In which aspect?

Meaning, did you assume that I didn't know your father? That I ran into the trouble that is Jack? Or…that Kit's my son?

WILL

Well, actually, I-

JACK

(putting the conversation back on track loudly)

Speaking of which, Bill, old chum, you're looking much better these days. Dead was _not_ a good look for you.

ANTINA

(with a whiplash inducing head turn)

What?

JACK

(casual)

Bill did the whole serve your time on Davy Jones's boat deal.

(beginning to stroll along the deck, away form the others now)

Never could bring myself to do so. I fancied the running and fearing for life bit. Gives the heart a good workout, you know.

Antina, digesting this information, begins to stalk towards Bill, finger brandished menacingly.

ANTINA

Do you mean to tell me that you got it mixed in with that old sea devilfish?

BILL

Well, 'Tina, you haven't heard the full tale. Ask Jack to spin it for ya-

ANTINA

Will. Not. Be told any more tales by anybody.

I want the truth.

(hissed)

And I told you he's a force to reckon with, I hope you learned your lesson, so help me-

(controlling herself)

Where are we going?

She is met with silence.

WILL

You're going to the locker. You're dead.

Now he is met with raised eyebrow filled silence.

JACK

Clearly, we have some ground to cover.

(Turning to Will)

You. She is not dead. That is sort of the point of our excursion. But before we excurse, we must retrieve Gibbs from Tortuga. Alright? Antina, if you could show us the way? Bit dark to rake a headin' from the old compass. Eyes, you know.

Will's anonymous crew members begin to chuckle gravely as a unit, still stony, but Bill and Will stay quiet-particularly William, who is still looking between Jack and Antina.

CREWMAN

(with a heavy Irish brogue)

This is a comedy for the ages, Captain…but perhaps we would be better off taking these prisoners to their fate, and quieting them down a bit.

(Bowing flourishingly toward Will, a bit mockingly)

Just a suggestion.

ANTINA

I don't know where Tortuga is from here, Jack.

(when her response is met with more laughter)

Perhaps we should discuss this in private.

(looking up)

Captain Turner, if you will lead us. I regret that I'm not as familiar with the labyrinths that haunt this ship.

(eying him)

It's been some time now.

BILL

(when Will makes no move)

This way.

As Bill ushers his guests towards a more private room, Will stands on the deck with a pondering look on his face.

The Irish crewmember, with some snickering supporters, steps up behind him with a mocking glance and a mirrored tone.

CREWMAN

So, Cap'n, to the locker?

WILL

(exuding all his authoritativeness)

To Tortuga.

(after a short pause)

And make sure to rise up Jack's boat before we set sail. That's an order.

Bewildered but submissive, they set off to work, while Will stomps after his father, still brooding.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello again, I'll keep quiet now...**

CUT TO

The six sit around a rectangular table, only a single candle lighting the deep room in what must be the belly of the vessel. A few portholes let in shafts of moonlight, altogether giving one and all an ominous glow.

WILL

(trying to sound as a captain should)

I believe the source of much confusion is what you want me to do for you.

JACK

(not impressed)

Give an old friend a lift there, mate, that's all.

WILL

But to where?

BILL

To the island, I presume.

ANTINA

And if you presume right, where do that leave us?

WILL

There's still the matter of where we'd be headed!

From this point on, all are tripping over each other, with the main exchange being between Antina and Bill, with Will playing the spoiled ignored child and Jack chiming in when he deems appropriate.

BILL

I'm assuming we'd be in for the haul--whatever that turned out to be?

JACK

What are you talking about…this here trip's to find ourselves some treasures—

WILL

We're not going anywhere without my deeming it worthwhile.

ANTINA

Treasure comes in many forms, Jack.

JACK

(offended)

I seen it comes in many a form.

ZELDA

I am a Sicilian treasure.

ANTINA

A modest Sicilian treasure to boot.

BILL

What properties does the fountain have?

ANTINA

Many—will you all shut your traps for one moment—but I assure you, you and your son will thank me once you've tried it.

WILL

Why?

ANTINA

(ignoring him)

I've never gone about with an undead cap'n before.

JACK

Aren't you undead?

ANTINA

(stiffly)

Not in the slightest.

BILL

Would it hold what usual benefits one would expect?

WILL

Repeat that?

ANTINA

You don't know? Why, I thought everyone knew that.

ZELDA

(assuredly, but to Kit)

I am sure that I know this.

JACK

Don't be hiding things, now. Share!

With that, he gestures to Antina. All quiet, except for Zelda, who continues muttering to Kit for a few more seconds, but as stares press into her, she looks up and scoots back to her original position.

All is now silent. Antina savors the attention, and then begins.

ANTINA

Well.

I believe, from previous information that someone has found out about the place of my birth.

WILL

Which is?

ANTINA

It's hard to find.

(her voice softens, and her accent becomes less pronounced, less like Jack's, more neutral)

It's a secret.

BILL

It's actually damn near impossible to find.

JACK

'Less yous gots the right equipment.

WILL

Are we talking about a map?

ANTINA

--No--

BILL

--Yes--

JACK

Circumstances change.

Antina

(loudly, to regain control)

Only a select few have ever possessed a map that could lead you there.

(pauses)

Not _you_ lot.

JACK

(Sitting with his feet propped up on the table, naught a care in the world)

Don't go leaping to conclusions, now.

ANTINA

(leaning across the table, incredulous look in her eye)

I doubt that.

JACK

Jus' to save some time, then.

ANTINA

(sighing)

Go ahead.

JACK

(looking to Will)

Map you stole happens to be the same.

ANTINA

The point is!

(confident all are back with her for sure now)

The point is, this is not an ordinary isle. It has qualities that most consider odd…or supernatural. To come right out and say it…

(pausing, hoping for dramatic effect)

It's harbor holds the Fountain of Youth.

(all are appropriately silent)

Well, not exactly a fountain, but you all understand.

WILL

Fountain of Youth?

ANTINA

(snappish)

I spoke clearly enough.

But, to clarify, I feel obliged to add a few details.

WILL

Details?

ANTINA

(flying off the handle)

Yes! Yes! I feel the need to expound upon my previous statements!

(taking a deep breath)

It's not water that makes you _young_. It's water that makes you _alive_.

ZELDA

How?

ANTINA

(sarcastic)

Ooh, well, by killing you, of course.

COLLECTIVELY

What?!

ANTINA

(shrugging)

A joke on my part.

COLLECTIVELY

Oh.

ANTINA

(still chuckling)

Well, no, it, well, it—

BILL

It acts opposite of the Isle de Muerta, if I'm not mistaken.

ANTINA

(recovering her words and her enthusiasm)

Yes! It has no treasure on first look, but it has something of much higher value.

WILL

The water.

ANTINA

Exactly!

WILL

Why do you come to me?

ANTINA

(immediately pointing dead at Jack)

His idea.

JACK

I know it may seems as though we's attempting pull the proverbial wool over said captainly eyes, but we has your best interests at heart here.

WILL

I don't exactly have one.

ANTINA

Oh, that can be fixed.

Another quiet moment with everyone staring at Antina ensues. She smiles, puzzled.

ANTINA

Any one who drinks from the water will not become younger…but to make up for that…you're healed.

WILL

What extent of healing are we talking about?

ANTINA

Anything. No matter the malady, you take it to the island and, uh, it shall be fixed. Even death can be stopped as it tries to take over a body.

JACK

(quietly)

Tell them about if you're not dead.

ANTINA

The water holds many secrets of how it does so, but, as far as I know, if it courses through your blood, you cannot die.

(looking up)

Under any circumstances.

(pointedly at Will)

Any at all.

JACK

So who's in?

ANTINA

(raising her hand)

Obviously.

ZELDA

(following Antina's example)

Me too.

Kit raises his hand wordlessly. The others nod in agreement.

JACK

I'd say I'm in favor of me own plan.

ANTINA

(eyebrows rising)

Your plan?

BILL

I think it be best to try all we can to release you, my son.

(he raises his hand)

WILL

(incredulous)

Surely you don't believe in this!

(to Antina)

How can we trust you?

ANTINA

Why, you've no hope at all of being free if the issue is whether or not to trust me and Jack there. But even that's immaterial.

(her eyes narrow)

I take it you want some honesty.

(Will says nothing, does nothing other than narrowing his eyes a bit as well)

I was born on this island. Raised on it, had no idea of its significance until 1523.

(she stops to examine her fingernail)

JACK

(sarcastic)

And what happened then?

ANTINA

(with a slow smile breaking onto her face)

Juan Ponce de Leon.

(she lifts her hands to display all of her wedding rings, a diamond glinting out from each finger)

And all that follow him.

CUT TO

Ten or so crew members crouching against the negotiation room, trying to hear details of the conversation. At the head of the crowd is the Irish crewman from before, who is crouched down in front of the keyhole, trying to peek inside.

OTHER

See anything, mate?

IRISHMAN

(with as much showmanship as possible)

Shhh…They is discussing a plan, I think.

OTHER

What's it sound like?

IRISHMAN

The girl. She's bringing the cap back to life.

They all look at each other, disbelieving, for a moment, but then, in an instant, crowd even closer to the door.

CUT TO

WILL

Never have I heard of such a deadly wife.

ANTINA

Well, with ni-eight surnames and all.

BILL chuckles to himself but says nothing about it.

BILL

So Jack, we set on a deal?

JACK

Got to set rules first, don't we.

He rises and begins to walk around the table jauntily, Jack style. Clearly, with all this tiresome exposition out of the way, handled nicely by Antina, Jack is back in his element—manipulation.

JACK

(con't)

The thing of it is, no one really knows what everybody else's got up their sleeve.

(Reaching into his coat and bringing the mauled Navigational charts out with a flourish)

Including mine own, of course.

All gasp collectively, in an appropriate fashion, with the exclusion of Antina, who rolls her eyes.

ANTINA

You think this map can get you to the Isle de Vida?

JACK

Actually--

(as he lays it out on the table)

--it's been known to work just fine.

Although the charts are a little soggy and certainly rougher around the edges, they still look to work in the same fashion as before.

BILL

There's no use in using those when we're not yet on our way.

JACK

(sheepishly)

Planning ahead, is all.

I meant it—about rules an' whatnot. This is going to be an organized journey.

Antina gets up out of her seat, beginning to leave.

ANTINA

Well, I'm done.

All the rest also rise to leave as well, Jack and Zelda being closest to the door. As Jack pulls it open—

CUT TO

The door creaking open in front of the eavesdropping crew. All stay frozen, the Irishman squinting upward.

Zelda peeks out from underneath Jack's arm, shaking her head at what she sees.

JACK

(calling back to Will)

Where'd you find your crew, mate?

CUT TO

Will, taking a last look at the Charts lying across the table.

WILL

What?

Jack takes a last look at all the sheepish fellows in front of him, than shrugs it off.

JACK

Nothing.

He walks off through the crowd, and Zelda follows.

ZELDA

(addressing the crowd)

Really, you all be ashamed for there's a child in your midst.

Kit runs after her, just as comfortable as he is with his own mother.

ANTINA

(following out the door)

Well, I can see what Jack meant. You lot's a bunch a traitors.

The Irishman rises, inches away from her, in one, fluid motion.

IRISHMAN

Please. Forgive my crewmembers and meself, but…

ANTINA

Think nothing of it.

The two begin to walk among the crowd.

IRISHMAN

I hear your plan is to raise the cap from the dead.

ANTINA

Aye.

IRISHMAN

Well, don't lose sight of the magic behind it.

Antina says nothing, but listens.

CREWMAN

Look, someone's got to replace 'im, right?

ANTINA

Aye.

CREWMAN

An' I think your friend's got his eye on the position.

As Antina turns to look in Jack's direction—


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry! I've been away for 3 weeks and unable to update. But now that I'm at home sweet home, I should be catching up fairly soon. I have two or three more chapters to post within the week, promise.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. **

CUT TO

The fab four, back in their rowboat, much in the same configuration as before, but all in a better state of face, the next morning.

Jack, absolutely refreshed after getting his plan into gear, sits in front, eyes squinted at the sun, while Antina glowers in the background.

Tortuga slowly comes into view, only slightly less noisy and violent at the top o' the morning.

JACK

(cheerful)

Now, it'll be no time at all till we've found Gibbs, so I expect—

ZELDA

Why we need to find this man?

JACK

(shrugs)

I suppose he's a bit old. He could use some youthy fountain.

CUT TO

The four climbing out of the longboat and onto an unsteady dock in bustling Tortuga.

Jack looks back out to see, where only an early shroud of mist hangs over the sea; no Dutchman is in sight.

JACK

Come along, now.

He sweeps Zelda along, his arm around her waist, one of her hands entwined with Kit's, the other clutching a ripped piece of paper.

JACK

(noticing the paper)

What you have there?

ZELDA

I am not being sure.

(holding it out to him)

Please could you read?

In relatively neat handwriting, Tina has spelled out:

_Zelda;_

_Do not be showing this to Jack._

JACK

(reading)

Ahem. Zelda, here is your list of things.

First, a frying pan.

Second, a loaf of bread.

If you see any shoes, please thieve them for me. Please.

The rest of the list does seem to say as Jack read. He hands it back to Zelda Marie, nodding.

JACK

That be that. Send the Kit to get it.

ZELDA

(bending down to Kit)

Can you get them things?

Kit nods and darts off between the two or three early risers.

JACK

Come, darling, we have business to attend to.

ZELDA

(wary)

What sorts of business are you thinking of?

JACK

The good kind.

Zelda lets herself be led along, but her face betrays her true feelings.

CUT TO

Antina, scuttling down a deserted hallway into an ancient store hidden from an Oceanside view. While she moves assuredly, she doesn't look familiar with the place, and moves fast to get inside.

CUT TO

The interior of the shop. It is even darker and more decrepit than anything on her old island.

ANTINA

Anybody here…

She is met with a few creaks and groans, but no one appears.

She begins to examine the dusty antiques, most of them looking as if they came from an old ship; maps, a spyglass, a few whalebone fishing hooks.

An old man unfolds from behind the counter, surprising Antina and causing her to jump back a little.

ANTINA

(putting on a Spanish accent)

Senor.

OLD MAN

You'd do well not to touch the artifacts, madam.

ANTINA

Sorry.

OLD MAN

You look mighty familiar, lass.

They both look long and hard at each other, until Antina's eyes drop to the mess of antiques on the counter.

She picks up a gold coin inscribed with New Amsterdam, 16..

ANTINA

I know this voyage…

OLD MAN

(snatching the coin back)

It was a long hard one years before your time, I assure you.

ANTINA

Henry? Hudson, I presume?

HENRY

Mrs. Johnson.

ANTINA

Not anymore, I'm afraid I've married a few more times since then.

HENRY

(friendlier now)

What you be looking for, then?

ANTINA

Well, I were looking for a what, but a who'd be just as nice.

(looking back down at the counter)

Seen the ship called the…

(looking up at him)

Suppose it'd be the something-something Pearl?

HENRY

(eyebrows raised)

Black Pearl?

ANTINA

(eyes lighting up)

Probably!

HENRY

You're speaking of the ship owned by the late Jack Sparrow.

ANTINA

Late? For what?

HENRY

You know…

(he makes a vague hand gesture)

_Dead._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry about the shortness of the chapters, 8&9 were all supposed to be in one. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PotC. **

**If you remember correctly, Henry's just claimed Jack is dead and the Pearl no longer is in his care**

ANTINA

(pursing her lips in thought)

Well, then, whose is it now?

HENRY

Well, few years back, there was a mutiny—that's how these things go on, you know—and the Pearl's been naught but legend ever since.

ANTINA

Clear up "few" for me?

HENRY

Us few.

ANTINA

Ten or so, then?

HENRY

Probably. Perhaps more than that…

Antina, moving back towards the counter, begins looking about the cluttered shop. She picks up what looks to be a ruby encrusted pair of scissors.

ANTINA

But who perpetrates said legend?

(shaking her head and muttering to herself)

I sound like Jack…

HENRY

Well, last I checked, folks were sayin' something about a "learned pirate."

Let it be noted that not only is this said with much reverence on Henry's part, he makes two syllables of it, _learn-ed._

ANTINA

(turning her head incredulously)

Learned?

Not bloodthirsty or deadly, but _learned? _

Henry says nothing, just messes about on his counter and shoots Antina a withering look.

ANTINA

(turning back)

Got any more surprises for me?

HENRY

(thinking)

Well, if you want suspicious pirate lore, best to hear it from pirates, instead of an old sea dog like myself…get yourself kidnapped…

ANTINA

(looking up in revelation)

Yes. I will, that's perfect, I just have to do it fast.

HENRY

(a bit surprised)

Well, bless me, I hear there's a few that've blown in.

(gesturing his chin out the window)

Yonder there.

Antina peers out a window plastered with ancient papers, peeling a spot large enough for her face.

Bickering and shoving one another, Murtogg and Mullroy, newly christened pirates, stick out a mile in the increasingly crowded narrow streets.

ANTINA

(clucking)

They's lettin' anyone become a pirate nowadays.

HENRY

I'm sure you'll drag some use outta this, here, then.

In his ancient hands, he holds a wanted poster, decently old in its own right, with a hastily drawn yet accurate sketch of Antina. The poster reads, very simply, WANTED: CRIMES AGAINST THE CROWN AND TREASONOUS BEHAVIOR. 8,000 GUIENEAS REWARD.

ANTINA

(expectantly, to Henry)

Eight thousand? That's quite a lot, innit?

HENRY

(rather dismissive)

Seen more.

He hands the poster to Antina, who looks at it more critically now, comparing the drawn face to her reflection in the scissors.

ANTINA

(placing the scissors back onto the crowded counter)

Suppose I'll be goin'.

HENRY

Me son died about a week ago.

Though apologetic and sympathetic, Antina doesn't look surprised at all. She clutches the paper tighter and while she looks at Henry, his eyes are determinedly fixed upon the scissors she's just put down.

ANTINA

I'm sorry.

HENRY

He froze to death.

Antina looks more intently.

HENRY

(con't, wooden)

Were a day hot as blazes, and all of a sudden, he began to shiver, as though we was back on the _Half Moon_, back in that tiny boat they threw us in; as though it'd caught up with him, and he should have died back there.

ANTINA

I warned you…Both of you…

HENRY

Aye, indeed. Suppose it'll catch me next.

ANTINA

If I had any, I'd give it to yeh—actually, I'd givei ti to me—but that that was left, I'd give it to you in'a heartbeat, Henry.

Henry stays put, concentrating on not looking at Antina, who walks out of the shop. As the door swings shut, Henry looks up but says nothing.

As he sighs, he shivers a bit, and his breath is clearly visible in the shop's air.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello yet again! Please, I know it's a hassle, but remember to review. It's hard to catch every mistake on my own. :) **

**Disclaimer: Just to be safe, I still don't own PotC or any of its existing characters. **

CUT TO

Jack and Zelda, their shapes darkening the door of a tavern still recovering from the night prior. A surly looking girl places dozens of dirty mugs on a large tray, and she shoots them an irritated look as she goes behind the counter.

Jack walks in as though the queen herself had invited him, Zelda on his arm. They pass by a clear drunk still on a barstool, empty bottles scattered across the counter in front of him.

JACK

(to the drunk)

Oi, mate, you ain't lookin' too spry.

Scanning the rest of the tavern, he doesn't spot what he's looking for at first, then--

JACK

Ah!

(gesturing for Zelda to go first)

Lady.

In the very back of the room, a lamp still burning from the night before, a table of intense card players hunch over their respective hands as though life were on the line.

Among them is the welcome sight of Joshamee Gibbs, though looking as though he hasn't slept in simply ages.

Jack and Zelda stand behind Gibbs, but no one takes any notice until Jack makes a rather large "ahem" style noise.

GIBBS

(looking around)

Jack...

(turning back to his cards)

Jack?

(looking back to Jack with a start)

Jack! So yeh've gotten the Pearl already, have you? Well, would you mind lending a mate a little--?

(he makes the sign for "money")

--I'm running low, actually.

In fact, Gibbs seems to have only a dusty penny in his winnings pile, while the rest have at least a modest share of gold.

JACK

Simply hate to interrupt, mate, but we've important business to attend to.

GIBBS

(getting up)

Bit late for important business, ain't it?

ZELDA

Actually, it small bit early.

GIBBS

(taking notice of her)

Aye, I suppose it is. And who're you, miss?

ZELDA

I am Zelda Marie.

GIBBS

An' how do you know Jack here?

ZELDA

He rescue me from Island of Losts.

(when Gibbs' brow furrows a bit)

Isla de los Perdidos, they say.

Is impossible for one to escape without being rescued…

All the damsels and wives and daughters were long gone.

GIBBS

Leavin' you?

ZELDA

(a bit affronted)

I no one's damsel.

Is hard to be female pirate and be damsel at same time.

GIBBS

Aye…

ZELDA

So I join Jack an' Antina and we search for treasure of many, many worths.

GIBBS

Which is?

JACK

(leaning close)

The Agua de Vida.

Gibbs looks from Jack to Zelda to the room back to Jack again. The lamplight flickers on his and Zelda have secretive, stony faces, while Gibbs seems to feel as though he were being tricked.

GIBBS

Honest, Jack?

The Fountain of Youth?

(laughing)

No one's heard a snippet 'bout that for years. Every man who goes for it goes equally mad in due time, if anyone sees the bloody fool again at all.

When Hector Barbossa said that was his aim, I'd be damned if I'd ever sail under his command. And now you, Jack. I'd hate to say the same 'bout ya.

JACK

Ah. Thought all that fine information over, I did. And I reached a logical conclusion.

We let Turner be captain and assume all madcap responsibilities.

GIBBS

Turner? But both Turners' on the Flyin' Dutchman now!

I'll never set a foot on that bloody ship again, so help me…

JACK

It's been much more improved. The whole lots' loads friendlier now. An' jis think…

(he leans in close, to give this gravity)

a drink so powerful it can stop anything…even death.

GIBBS

I'm not arguin' with the, eh, _aim,_ it's more the process that's got me worried.

ZELDA

(sweet, angelic)

_Please._ It mean _so_ much to Jack and Antina an' me.

Gibbs fights with himself for a moment, not wanting Zelda to get to him. It is visible on his face that he wants nothing more than to say yes…

GIBBS

(reluctantly)

Aye?

Jack visibly relaxes; knowing his mate will be on board is all he needs.

CUT TO

THE DECK OF THE BLACK PEARL. The camera pulls back to reveal an odd sort of ping pong game going on between Pintel and Ragetti. It becomes clear that they're smacking Ragetti's new wooden eye back and forth between them.

It's a slow day.

RAGETTI

When'd you think they'll be back?

PINTEL

Who's they?

RAGETTI

Them new blokes on the crew.

PINTEL

They're shifty, those two. Don't trust 'em.

Ain't that right, Cap'n?

The camera pulls back farther to reveal Captain Hector Barbossa, looking rather troubled for such a scoundrel. He's as uncomfortable at port as Jack was on Antina's island.

BARBOSSA

(miffed, a bit of an outburst)

Aye. And maybe we'd not have such problems if we'd all watched the map, as were accordin' to plan in the first place!

Were it not that difficult to keep yer damn eyes on the charts?

(stumping over, he snatches the eye out of midair and brandishes it fiercely)

Say, like this one 'ere?!

What yeh need the bloody thing for if yeh ain't goin' to see anythin' with it.

Barbossa hurls the eye off the side of the ship and gears up for another shouting match. In the slight pause, he is interrupted by a shout of glee.

MURTOGG

Captain! We've found something!

Barbossa, Pintel, Ragetti, and a few other crew members hasten to the side of the ship and peer down at the two in their little dingy. Antina is sitting, pacified, between them.

RAGETTI

Didn't go so well the las' time we had a lady on board, did it?

All eyes snap to Barbossa, who has begun to calm down and is mistified as to what these non-pirating clowns are doing with nothing more than a common strumpet.

BARBOSSA

Bring 'em up?

CUT TO

The excited Murtogg, Mullroy, and quiet Antina being pulled over the side. The crowd of pirates has grown a little more out of curiosity than anything else.

BARBOSSA

(still grouchy, and therefore terrifying)

Yes' better have a damn good reason why yer bringin' this wench aboard me vessel.

MULLROY

She's not just any er, wench—she's worth something fierce!

He elbows Murtogg, who pulls out the ancient WANTED poster and hand it to the captain.

MURTOGG

(reverent)

She's _magic._

Barbossa snatches the poster and takes a long look, his eyes flicking back to Antina to compare their appearances.

BARBOSSA

(playing to the crowd)

Boys, looks like yeh've got a damn good reason--8,000 guineas worth!

A cheer goes up from the crew.

BARBOSSA

But we're not wantin' that.

(quieter, to Antina now)

What I'm wonderin' is, if you'd be so kind, my dear, to point us in the direction of a certain Fountain…

ANTINA

(not really trying to be convincing)

I know nothing?

BARBOSSA

Aye then.

He turns, walks a step or two away, then, quick as a flash, whips out his pistol and shoots her right between the eyes.

Antina crumbles to the deck, eyes rolling into her head.

RAGETTI

What'd yous kill 'her for?

MARTY

You've just conned us out of more money than Jack ever did!

Shouts of agreement are heard, but Barbossa holds up his hands for silence.

BARBOSSA

Lads, lads, lads. We not be wantin' her if she's dead.

(holding up the poster for all to see)

Ain't you recognize this name?

PINTEL

But…that's the one Jack always said he'd…

BARBOSSA

Precisely.

All eyes turn to Antina, who is stirring from her place sprawled on the deck.

COTTON'S PARROT

Wicked wench! Wicked wench!

She lifts her hand to her mouth and spits the bullet into her palm.

The crew recoils a little, all but Barbossa, who moves closer to her and bends down to see her eye-to-eye.

BARBOSSA

Yeh think Jack was gonna keep quiet?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey! Hope you're still enjoying my little tale. Anything wirng, just holler in a review (you can use lots of caps and everything!).**

EXT. HELM OF THE DUTCHMAN--DAY

Will stands at the helm, a classic Will troubled look on his face.

His father walks up to him and slaps him on the back, a comforting gesture.

BILL

Yeh'll find a way out of this, son. This is not your fate.

WILL

Every last one dead by the sea calls for a captain.

(turning to Bill)

If this a scheme of Jack's...

CUT TO

Jack, Gibbs, Zelda, and Kit all in the crowded, dilapidated dingy they arrived on.

GIBBS

'S cozy.

ZELDA

Nice and tight-like.

They remain silent for a few awkward moments, until Jack takes notice of Kit, clutching something bulky underneath his ragged shirt.

JACK

Oi. You there.

Kit looks up at him, blank eyed.

JACK

Yes. Do you know the ways of the spoken word?

(as Kit remains silent)

Lovely thing, talk is. You can yammer on about whatever you please when you do it. Life…money…mutual acquaintances perhaps…

(Kit's face has not changed a tad)

You be absolutely right. 'Snot your place to be tellin' me various things on your mum's business.

(patting Kit on the back)

She's raised a good lad…

(beginning to murmur)

Very good lad.

CUT TO

Antina. She closes her eyes, breathing deep as the hole in her head closes over and her brain gets back to work.

BARBOSSA

(not entirely unpleasant)

Yeh heard 'a me before, lass?

Antina remains still.

BARBOSSA

(con't)

Didn't think so.

'Spose I ought to be a proper gentleman, with you being a proper lady and all.

(sweeping off his hat)

Hector Barbossa, stealer of ships and, daresay, of hearts, outwitter of Jack Sparrow and Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea.

Something strikes Antina as very wrong, and she climbs up indignantly, using the edge of the ship as balance.

ANTINA

Liar!

(she raises a shaking finger to him)

Knew not what ta think of yeh before, but now I know yer a liar. Yer no pirate lord. Not of the Caspian Sea, at least.

That title belongs to Edward Teach alone.

She is unable to say anything more as Barbossa, nimble and quick and delighted, snatches her up by the hair and pushes her so that she's smashed up against the side of the ship, arms pinned to her sides, face to the sea and his voice in her ear.

BARBOSSA

Met Eddie, have we?

Yeh know, he didn't take that surname for no reason.

Yeh know why he did?

Antina shakes her head, hyperventilating a little at the distance to the sea.

BARBOSSA

Well, what yeh _think_ he did?

ANTINA

Teach?

BARBOSSA

Aye.

And what yeh think I did in return, lass?

ANTINA

You…learned?

BARBOSSA

(very soft)

Ayeee…

I be the learned pirate.

Morgan…Bartholomew…and Teach, of course, Teach.

(he shifts a bit)

Now, lass, yeh'd do well to tell yer mate that he can't escape the _true_ captain o' the Black Pearl. Not now, not ever!

With a cackle and a grin, he hurls her over the side by the hair.

Antina, terrified out of her mind (and with good reason!) shrieks horribly, clawing and yanking at the air until she smacks the ocean with a sound THWAP.

Barbossa, still tickled, turns back to his crew and a chorus of pistols cocking and swords being drawn.

BARBOSSA

(plainly)

Gents.

Pintel, Ragetti, and the rest check with each other first, but reluctantly put away their weapons.

BARBOSSA

Jack'll be back, lads. Jack's always back!

As he begins to laugh, that wicked, familiar laugh—

CUT TO

Jack, checking that tiny ring yet again. He is so distracted by it that when Antina's hand bursts over the side of the tiny boat, he recoils with surprise, falling over backwards for a moment. He is left peeking between his knees, which more closely resemble elbows.

The others don't react any better.

GIBBS

(grabbing Zelda, as she is closest)

Mercy o' the power that be!

ZELDA

(crossing herself frantically)

Dio!

Kit, always the cool head, grabs his mother's wrist and pulls her aboard as she sputters and spits seawater all over them.

JACK

(having recovered slightly)

Interesting mode of transportation.

Antina replies only in looks.

GIBBS

Nice ta meet ya, ma'am—er, miss.

ANTINA

Ma'am'll do nicely, thank you.

GIBBS

Ah.

All remains rather silent and uncomfortable for a few--

JACK

Well. Les' get a move on, then!

He picks up a paddle and firmly deposits it in the hands of Gibbs, who places it in the water, shooting an irritated look back at his captain and longtime friend.

Zelda picks up the other paddle, using her female pirating arms to send them to the Dutchman.

ANTINA

(to Jack)

I shoulda known you wouldn't understan' how important this all was. You've gone an' told some idiot who thinks he's the protégé of the great pirates, the real great ones, just about everything you oughten't have!

(insulted)

And they didn't even know my name.

JACK

(still looking between his legs at her)

Now that don't sound like me at all.

EXT.—DUTCHMAN--DAY

The Irish pirate and his large black friend are there to help Jack and crew back on board. Antina, first in line and intensely angry, pushes them aside and clambers aboard on her own terms. She stalks across the deck, leaving the others in her wake.

ANTINA

Bootstrap!

(under her breath)

Goddamn him to hell.

Bootstrap turns and grabs the crook of her elbow.

ANTINA

Ah.

She begins to chew him out as the captain approaches.

WILL

I'll not have this anymore.

He draws his sword, in his element.

ANTINA

Really?

She draws the sword into her gut, where it sticks. She puts her arm up in a sort of "tada" style.

Will yanks his sword out of Antina and finds himself with little to brandish it at.

IRISHMAN

(in a rush)

Kill the witch!

The others look at him, daring him to continue.

IRISHMAN

(con't)

Kill 'er and damn her to hell already!

ANTINA

You're just upset since I refused to help overthrow this one--

(she jerks a thumb towards Will)

--an' betray Jack!

Jack tips his hat in acknowledgement; Will swings his focus and his blade back and forth between the three, not quite knowing who's the threat, if any.

IRISHMAN

(gaining strength)

We've not yet been to the land of the dead.

(his voice is breaking)

How can ya be the cap of the Flying Dutchman…

(almost sobbing)

Never see yer kingdom?

He draws his sword, giving Will a target. The captain moves across the deck, past motionless crewmwmbers waiting for him to prove his worth as the new Davy Jones.

IRISHMAN

The brig's fit to bursting, Cap.

(looking up through tears)

Yer _afraid_ of it. Of them.

Will slowly brings his blade to his crewman's neck, forcing his chin into the air, tears of insanity making clean tracks in his dirty face.

WILL

Remind me of your name.

IRISHMAN

O'Brady.

JACK

(to himself)

O'Brady, you say?

O'Brady sobs again, face crumpling for a moment.

O'BRADY

Give it up.

Will's blade pushes more insistently.

O'BRADY

(con't)

Give it to someone…

(eyes wide)

Someone who _needs _it…

(whispers)

_Wants _it…

Will pushes his sword once more, but lets it fall away.

GIBBS

(soft yet sarcastic)

Aye, give the keys to the chest to the cryin' chap, sounds prudent.

WILL

Throw him over.

The lightest breath of a pause, until O'Brady's large friend takes him by the shirt and hauls him over the side.

O'BRADY

(throughout the pulling, hauling, and falling)

Leave the witch and the damn brig fulla Navymen in the Locker!

Let 'em rot!

ROT!!

He sprawls over, plunging, hitting a line, snapping it, and smacking the water soundly.

His mate takes one disgusted look and spits at the receding form of O'Brady.

ANTINA

(in a small voice)

Was that Navymen?

ZELDA

(eyes lighting up)

Navymen?

JACK

Bloody troublesome lot, if you ask me.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm so proud! Two chapters posted in one day so far! **

EXT.—PEARL.--DAY

Business as par usual on the Pearl. Lines being pulled, sails being manipulated, and Hector Barbossa satisfied with it all.

Marty sits in the crow's nest, eyes scanning the horizon. A shape catches his eye.

MARTY

(pointing)

Man overboard!

The crew, panicked, looks for the missing member.

None can be found.

BARBOSSA

Well, who's hopped the side?

RAGETTI

Cap'n, everybody seems to be…accounted for.

Barbossa scans the deck. It's true.

They all look to Marty, who shrugs and point to the man struggling to stay afloat.

BARBOSSA

Get 'im, get 'im, you bilge rats.

Hopping to it, they make short work of yanking none other than O'Brady onto the deck of the Pearl by his ankle.

O'Brady grabs Barbossa by the lapels, still sputtering and muttering nonsense.

O'BRADY

Ever heard of…the power to stop death…in yer veins…

With that, he promptly passes out.

EXT.—DUTCHMAN—DAY

Will sheaths his sword, moving away from the side of the Dutchman, amidst a newly approving crew and Jack.

Jack gives a simpering smile that quickly turns to a grimace.

Antina, looking away, is taken in by the clouds. They are beautiful, big cumulous clouds. White, fluffy, the whole bit.

ANTINA

I got it.

She lays down on the deck, face towards the heavens and these stunning clouds, face innocent and calm, like a child's.

ANTINA

I know where I am.

Jack, Will, and Bill all exchange puzzled looks.

ANTINA

Leon brought us this way.

BILL

What?

ANTINA

We came off the island, and these—

(she gestures upwards)

--were all I saw.

She turns her head to Bill, limp and relaxed.

ANTINA

(con't)

Would you like to know which way to go?

EXT.—PEARL--DAY

Hector Barbossa listens intently to O'Brady as the latter explains how he was booted off the _Flying Dutchman, _rope still tight around his ankle.

BARBOSSA

The girl…

O'BRADY

(bitter)

The bloody witch?

Mean, she was. She came with a funny looking bloke and a little boy.

(thought)

And Zelda.

BARBOSSA

(ignoring the last part)

Funny lookin'? Jingly fellow?

As though he ran into a lass and stole the hair right off her head?

O'BRADY

You—you could say that.

Pintel and Ragetti elbow each other excitedly, recognizing whom he's referring to.

Murtogg and Mullory, on the other hand, eye each other nervously. Jack, Antina, and fish people all in one day.

BARBOSSA

(dangerously close)

Be a good lad an' tell us where they're headed.

O'BRADY

If-if-you let me find my sister.

That's all the reason I went to sea. T-to find her.

EXT.—DUTCHMAN—DAY

Antina stands at the helm, which is carefully kept in place by Bootstrap. She looks at the wheel.

The crew waits. Patient lot, really.

She turns it slightly to the right and immediately regrets it, panicking.

ANTINA

Stop it!! Wrong way!!

Bootstrap grabs the helm and eases it starboard.

BILL

Good?

ANTINA

(looking at the cloulds)

More.

BILL

That's hard to starboard!

ANTINA

(still with her face to the sky)

Yes…Yes! Yes, that's it!

(as no one moves)

Be happy.

Zelda tosses her a bottle from the sack, which she nearly catches. Picking it off the deck, Antina wrenches out the cork and takes a swig.

JACK

That particular sort of happy is decidedly feasible.

He beckons to Zelda, who tosses him a bottle as well. He catches it and takes a magnificent gulp.

INT.—BROTHEL—DAY

Barbossa has an iron grip on O'Brady's shoulder as they make their way into the seediest, dirtiest, mangiest brothel this side of the Caribbean.

A churlish MADAM with dark curls impossibly high and face with cheeks pretending to be higher than they are, stands behind a counter scattered with half-burned candles, wax spilling onto the wooden surface.

MADAM

How can I do for you gentlemen?

O'BRADY

Er, ma'am—

BARBOSSA

(brusque)

He be lookin' fir his sister.

The madam gives them an appalled look, her lip curling back.

BARBOSSA

(con't)

A little family reunion, right lad?

He gives O'Brady's shoulder a sharp tug, and the man nods frantically.

MADAM

Whatever floats your boat, chap.

Murtogg and Mullroy stick with each other in the middle of the room, watching the debauchery unfolding around them with childlike trepidation.

In one of the dark corners behind them, SCARLETT AND GISELLE sit in frayed armchairs, trying their best to look fetching.

SCARLETT

Hello, boys.

The two, stiff as boards, turn to face them.

Giselle beckons with her finger, coaxing them closer.

MULLROY

(stuttering horribly)

Sorry, ma'am, but we're employed in the Roy—

The two exchange a look, realizing that this sort of behavior is exactly what pirates aspire to do.

The madam takes Barbossa and O'Brady into the back of the brothel, shuffling through a large ring of keys. Arriving at a crooked wooden door, she unlocks it and bangs on it, shouting.

MADAM

Vivian! Got your brother here ta pay a visit!

Nothing but a muffled shout is heard in return, along with the clank of what sounds like pots and pans.

MADAM

(on her way out)

Pay her in full, now.

VIVIAN O'BRADY comes to the door, a HALF-YEAR-OLD BABY at her hip. Her hair is red, curly, and frizzed beyond repair, and the rest of her person is not in upkeep as well.

VIVIAN

Peter?

O'BRADY

(relieved)

Viv?

BARBOSSA

Now we've all squared away.

(a short incline of head to Vivian)

Miss.

Now—

(he pulls out his pistol and squares his shoulders)

--Would you kindly tell of the whereabouts of one Jack Sparrow?

VIV

Jack Sparrow?

(she begins to rock the baby)

I could tell a thing or two bout Jack Sparrow.

Both Barbossa and O'Brady look to her, utterly surprised.

She jerks her head at the baby.

VIV

I'm sorry. I've not introduced you to lil' Anna here.

Note any resemblances?

O'BRADY

(seething)

I'll kill the bloody bastard.

Barbossa puts a finger under the baby's chin, tilting her round face into the light from a dirty lamp in the hall.

The baby does indeed bear a slight likeness to Jack; her eyes and hair are dark, nothing like Viv's redhead or green eyes.

O'BRADY

You didn't tell me.

VIV

(sighs)

Didn't want you to do anything stupid.

Get yourself in the way of Blackbeard.

BARBOSSA

(looking away from the baby)

Blackbeard? You mean Teach?

VIV

Aye…I was married to him at the time, see.

Thought I was something special, I did.

And Jack, the bugger, convinced me Eddie wouldn't mind if…

(she snorts)

Anyhow, I got thrown to the sea while Jack was able to buy himself off.

BARBOSSA

With…

VIV

Some box without a key. Said it was

(thinking)

"merely a down payment on what was to come."

O'BRADY

(to Barbossa)

That belongs to the girl.

VIV

But I got him good.

She takes the chain around Anna's neck and removes it.

It is the chain with the diamond vial at the end, empty but still sparkling, even in the faintness of the light.

VIV

Said this were worth somethin' more than just diamonds.

Babossa turns away from the lady with the baby and to O'Brady.

BARBOSSA

We get the box…we get the girl…we get the Fount…

BARBOSSA AND O'BRADY

Teach...


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey! Remember I depend on my reviewers! ;) This story begins to get a little more raw and less edited, so bear with me!**

EXT.—DECK OF DUTCHMAN—DUSK

The crew and guests sprawl across the ship, drunk beyond belief.

CREWMAN

(drunenkly)

Best…best rum in a while…

He trips on his own feet and lands in a pile of rope, tangling himself in it.

Jack strolls by, a little tipsy, if that.

JACK

And one calls oneself an actual pirate.

He takes a drink from the bottle in his hand and passes by Gibbs, who raises his drink happily and resumes telling a tale to Zelda.

GIBBS

(overheard in passing)

…the other island, Isla de Muertos, that were not a place to be trifled with, and mad Captain Hector Barbossa…

Jack continues along the deck and stops at Will, all buttoned up and without a bottle of Antina's rum.

He sits on an old barrel.

JACK

Hardly a place for a true captain.

WILL

Where would you suggest a "real" captain sit?

JACK

(mid-swig)

You can stay there.

WILL

(thinking)

Why is this lot--

(the Dutchman)

--preferable for a pirate, Jack?

JACK

See, the problem with those captains who only vaguely imagine they are such is that they only use the sea as a means to an end.

(he drinks)

I prefer to use the ends to get to the sea.

(shake of head)

Be nice to eliminate the ends altogether.

WILL

Depends on the strength of the agreement between the pirate and the ends.

JACK

Hmm, never seem to worry about the agreement of the supposed pirate and means, do you.

Antina pops into their conversation from her place laying on the deck, hair askew.

ANTINA

Agreements? I knows a thing or two 'bout those.

Will and Jack remain silent.

ANTINA

(con't)

What you think a marriage is?

(leaning close)

An accord of the highest—

--accord!

She dissolves into laughter, drunk as day.

Jack leans over and pats her on the head sympathetically.

WILL

Marriage is not the same as love.

ANTINA

Course not!

Never said that. Never been in love with who've I've had the pleasure of engaging in the particular act of matrimony with.

As way of recognition, she tugs Jack's boot, dissolving into laughter.

JACK

(nervously)

Ah, the ramblings of a drunkard.

(to Will)

Not really worth listening to when you get down to it.

ANTINA

Ah, Jack Sparrow, you know you signed away the remainder of your life to me when you were not much more than twelve.

(leaning on Will's barrel)

I thought you claimed to be honest.

Will says nothing, but puts the pieces together.

Jack, on the other hand, looks between the two, not sure who to fear more. He settles on uncomfortable with everyone.

INT.—BROTHEL—LATER

Murtogg and Mullroy, trying their best to be piratey in general, sit sandwiched between Scarlett and Giselle, both of which are trying to get a new customer.

Barbossa, back from the rear quarters, storms past them with a mission.

They leap off the sofa and awkwardly follow their captain.

MURTOGG

What you think he's up to?

MULLROY

I hope something fierce it don't involve Jack Sparrow.

EXT.—PEARL—NIGHT

The crew, Cotton at the helm, waits for their captain to speak, the deck slick but the wind soft.

BARBOSSA

Ladies, we have our heading.

Island of New Providence!

MARTY

But that 'swhere Blackbeard's been known to stay!

PINTEL

That's worse than Jack!

RAGETTI

At least you know what Jack's after.

All fall silent, not quite sure what Jack's ever after.

RAGETTI

(con't)

Well, he's constantly trying to outwit his own mortality, because his past decisions often lead to dire circumstances.

BARBOSSA

Well, lads, yer lucky.

Since ya love Jack so much, say hello when we visit him!

PINTEL

Where is he?

BARBOSSA

With the only man on the seven seas fool enough to trust him…WILLIAM TURNER!

COTTON'S PARROT

Find the whelp! Find the girl! Find the Fount!

EXT.—DUTCHMAN—NIGHT

Will is at the helm, keeping the ship steady. He breathes heavily, as though he were about to pass out. He gives his head a quick shake, to clear it, but his brow remains furrowed, the sound of the waves intensifying in his ears; it could almost be a watery heartbeat, except for the fact that his heart is miles away.

The large black man, TOUSSAINT, O'Brady's onetime friend, shouts to the Captain.

TOUSSAINT

Cap'n! Ship approaching broadside port!

Will, head spinning and steps a little unsteady, looks to the port side of the ship.

What looks like the same situation Jack, Antina, and Zelda created when they first met Jack is mirrored.

WILL

It's nothing but a longboat, don't load the cannons!

He walks over to the rail of the ship, slowly, his sense of foreboding still ringing in his ears.

He peers over just to see Peter O'Brady, clutching his leg and bleeding profusely in a split longboat, smiling manically.

O'BRADY

Fancy seein' you here, Cap!

WILL

O'Brady…

Tina, appearing once again out of nowhere, clambers into a kneeling position enough to see O'Brady and take in her surroundings.

She looks to the sky, not recognizing anything.

ANTINA

You've lost my heading!

(standing)

You've—you've me…betrayed…

WILL

I've not changed the heading!

She pulls out a pistol and shoots him in the chest, reeling from the kickback of the gun.

Will, of course, does nothing; being Davy Jones renders him immune to such things.

ANTINA

(sheepish)

Best we forget this?

WILL

(grabbing her arms)

I did not change the heading. I did not move the ship.

ANTINA

(whispered)

Then where are we?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello! Lest I remind you, when we last ended, Antina and Will were arguing about the position of the ship...**

Their conversation is interrupted by a burst of cannon fire coming towards the _Flying Dutchman _by way of the _Black Pearl_.

ANTINA

Oh dammit to hell, it's little Teach.

With that, she races off, leaving Will staring after her.

WILL

Belay that! Load the guns and fire to port!

TOUSSAINT

(bellowing)

Load the guns!

Outta bed, you maggots! Load the guns!

Jack, hearing the shouts and the scurrying of the crew, gets up from his perch sandwiched between two barrels, and spots the Pearl approaching.

JACK

Bugger.

(sinking in between the barrels)

Bloody Hector, always havin' to ruin good fun with his intellect and all manner of undesirable behavior.

(perking up)

Then again, now's as good of a time as any to take advantage of the appearance of said vessel.

EXT.—PEARL—NIGHT

Barbossa at the helm, crowing as par usual.

BARBOSSA

We got 'er now, boys!

FIRE!

Another burst of cannons from the Pearl is followed by a explosion from the Dutchman.

The two ships get closer, moving in opposite directions with and against the wind yet parallel to one another.

BARBOSSA

Prepare to board her, lads!

Bill stands at the Dutchman's helm, wrenching it sharply but not quick enough to avoid the first boarders from the Pearl.

BILL

They're comin' aboard!

The rest of the crew begins battling the intruders from the Pearl, standard sword battles ensuing.

GIBBS

(waking up)

Fightin' yet again?

He unsheathes his blade and draws his pistol with renewed vim and vigor.

GIBBS

C'mon, men—

He realizes he doesn't have any, and is left midstep.

Barbossa leaves the helm in Cotton's hands, moving to board the Dutchman, limping furiously.

Pintel and Ragetti set a plank between the two ships, which Barbossa grandly uses to make it across the passage.

Pintel follows, leaving Ragetti alone. He makes a move to tag along, but is beaten by Little Jack the monkey, who screeches as he makes his way across.

EXT.—DECK OF DUTCHMAN—NIGHT

Will duels and beats an anonymous member of the Pearl's crew soundly, sending the man over the edge.

WILL

Fire!

Cannons go off in the background, and Toussaint uses a knife to combat Pintel. His knife becomes stuck in the railing of the ship, but Zelda Marie comes from behind and bashes Pintel on the back of the head, causing him to crumple.

TOUSSAINT

Much like a pirate.

Zelda dismisses the compliment.

ZELDA

Oh, I know.

Barbossa is now locked in combat with Will, both skilled enough with a sword that they thrust and parry with neither gaining the upper hand.

BARBOSSA

Captain Turner! Nice ta see yer smiling face again!

He lunges broadly, hoping to catch Will off guard, but is blocked.

WILL

Likewise, Captain Barbossa. How's Calypso been to you?

BARBOSSA

None to well, I must admit!

Seems the last time we was in battle it was fir different sides, no?

WILL

Perhaps the sides have stayed the same and it's merely the—

(ducks from a wild swing)

--circumstances that have changed.

Gibbs battles a short man with an impossibly large hat, but in the midst of clanging swords takes a pause, squinting at the man's face.

GIBBS

Hang on. Ain't you on the Dutchman's crew?

The man nods.

GIBBS

Well, never mind that.

Barbossa, crushing Will's foot with his boot and knocking him off balance, pushes Will into a few poorly stacked crates.

BARBOSSA

(to his crew)

Girl! Get the girl!

Get what we came fir, yeh forgetfully mangy cretins!

They do as commanded, brushing off sword battles and searching for Antina.

Ragetti spots Zelda fist fighting a member of their crew and tugs on Pintel's jacket.

PINTEL

New poppet…

They move towards Zelda menacingly, as she knocks her opponent to the deck and twirls to face them. Smiling broadly, they grab her and pull as she struggles.

BARBOSSA

(noticing Pintel and Ragetti)

Not that girl, ya idiots, the one from before!

Their faces fall as they let her free.

PINTEL

But we _like_ this one…

Antina scurries about the debris and the fighting, avoiding any confrontation.

ANTINA

Kit?

Kit, she sees, is sitting atop Toussaint's shoulders, swinging an empty rum bottle wildly, cracking it on a sailor's head.

Antina, furious, begins to run up to him, but is grabbed around the neck by Barbossa first.

BARBOSSA

Nice to see ya again, Mrs. Sparrow!

Jack, paid attention to by no one, carefully figures a sort of half-pulley system of swinging over to the Pearl.

He is stopped by a blade to the back courtesy of Will.

WILL

Still a coward, I see.

JACK

(turning about)

Seems fairly lionhearted how I see it.

He kicks off the rail and swings over to the Pearl, crashing into Cotton and ending up before the helm.

JACK

(to Cotton)

Sorry, mate.

(to his ship)

Together again.

He violently turns the ship's wheel, sending the Pearl careening.

Now the plank Barbossa nailed between the ships in order to board the Dutchman begins to whine but refuses to break.

Bootstrap catches sight of it and begins to lean the Dutchman so their two ships are moving in a circle about each other, hooked together by a piece of straining wood.

Barbossa drags a kicking, screaming Antina by an iron grip around her neck.

ANTINA

Kit! Kit!!

She stretches her hand to him. He sees and pokes Toussaint on the top of his head. Toussaint hands Kit a pistol and makes short work of another member of the Pearl's crew with his knife.

Kit unsteadily holds the pistol and fires sloppily, hitting his mother instead of her captor.

She goes limp for a moment in Barbossa's arms. He gives another laugh and drapes her over his shoulder, fighting off a few members of the Dutchman's crew easily as he makes his way back to his ship, now captained by a grinning Jack.

BARBOSSA

We got her now, boys! Let's make it off this soggy excuse fir a ship with all we've got left!

(to Little Jack)

Step lively, now.

The monkey scuttles across the wooden plank, which is still in tact though groaning and protesting under the weight of two full ships.

Mutogg and Mullroy come charging full force at Jack, but stop a hair's breadth from him, lower their swords, and shake their heads.

JACK

Not an entirely unwise move, lads.

(to himself)

Let's see if we can't use this here wind—

His wrestling with the Pearl is precisely what Bootstrap is doing to the Dutchman, trying to keep the ship steady while trying to stay against the wind.

BILL

Captain! Best we wrap things up in a speedy manner!

Will, still fighting his way through the rest of his opponents, is left with fewer and fewer as they swing back to the Pearl.

WILL

What've they got?

He scans the deck and sees nothing out of place until the plank, the stubborn thick piece of wood, which is being crossed by Pintel and Ragetti, Antina held between them.

WILL

Jack! They've got—

Jack is becoming overrun with members of the Pearl's crew, but he ducks and jabs with his sword, using the wheel as a shield of sorts.

Will grabs a rope and swings, directly over the heads of Pintel and Ragetti, to the Pearl, where he begins to hack his way through a thicket of swords, some of which stick in his chest, just to be pulled out and used to pin others into crates, rails, tangle them in lines, anything.

He is pushed back, unable to dominate the mob of the crew and forced to stand on the rail, batting away loose strikes but eventually backing onto the plank.

WILL

Enough!

A slow rumble from the depths sounds. While Will looks just as surprised as anyone else, the fighting ceases.

WILL

You seek the Dutchman, Captain Barbossa, than you shall feel her fury.

BARBOSSA

(holding Antina by the elbow)

An' by what have you ta form any matter of equitable bargain?

JACK

I believe the absence of said fury is more than just payment for the salty wench there.

(to Antina)

With all due respects that are dueing to be paid, of course.

BARBOSSA

(stepping onto the plank)

I suppose what I'd have to say ta that offer would be a resounding…

NO!

He leaps into battle and Will scrambles to block, Antina simultaneously using the distraction to wriggle free from the pack and make her way to the side.

Jack hurriedly places Cotton back in front of the helm and creeps off, ready to make his tail-between-legs escape.

Marty, leaning on a line and squinting over to the Dutchman, shouts.

MARTY

(pointing)

Hey, it's Gibbs!

The crew looks over to see him and begins to wave.

GIBBS

Hey there, boys!

Jack takes note of their cheery greeting and shoots them a bemused look.

JACK

What side are you on?

He is met with no replies, just some shrugs and clanging that can be heard from Barbossa and Will's swordfight.

JACK

(con't)

Nonetheless, you will always remember this as the day when you _almost_ re-betrayed for the third and hopefully final time—

They push him over the side and his shouting of his name is lost.

Antina attempts to follow, but she can't force herself to jump over the side. Her vision blurs and she grabs the rail tighter, voice weak.

ANTINA

Jack…please…

He looks back to see her dragged, fingers wrapped around the rail, white with the effort, by the crew. One hand slips and is outstretched.

Jack turns to the crew, pointing delicately at Antina, hoping to catch someone's attention.

JACK

Slight problem in the midst of arriving…

By the time he turns back, she's not only lost her grip, but she's been shackled as well.

Barbossa and Will continue to battle it out, their footfalls straining the plank to the point of splintering.

Barbossa takes note, and swings, hitting Will's blade and giving him a moment to pull out his pistol and put a bullet in the plank, the final straw, breaking the board and leaving the two captains wrenched apart.

Little Jack swings down to Barbossa's shoulder with a line, which the captain takes, mock bowing to Will as his ship moves sharply away from the Dutchman.

WILL

Mr. Turner! Pursue!

BILL

We can't, not in this wind! We're already too far-gone, what with the split between the ships—you should know we'd never catch the Pearl with their speed!

Barbossa watches the other ship ease into the distance, a half-smile on his face.

BARBOSSA

Top speed to the Island of New Providence, lads!

ANTINA

(whispered)

No.

(shouted)

Jack! Jack! They're takin' me to Teach! Teach!

JACK

(hearing her shouts)

(teeth gritted)

_Bugger. _

Will leaps down onto the deck, sword still drawn and now pointed at Jack's throat.

WILL

You would desert us.

And you proposed this plan in the first place.

JACK

Now, now. I consider meself a man of limited interest, only ever desiring a combination of three banal things.

(as Will's sword gets dangerously close)

A ship—preferably the one recently at very close proximity—but any vessel with the fine ability to stay afloat will do in a pinch.

Freedom—or the various analogous meanings of such—which a veritable menagerie of tonics, artifacts, or magically propertied objects claim to grant.

And—

He searches his mind for a third but comes up empty, prompting Will to raise an eyebrow.

JACK

(con't)

Gibbs!

GIBBS

Aye?

JACK

What is the third article on which I hang my objectives?

GIBBS

Rum?

JACK

Ah! Rum. Laudable as any!

So if we were to gain anything from this situation it would likely be that I myself have not changed one whit—which in and of itself is a comforting notion, is it not?

Will lowers his sword.

JACK

But what say you to releasing the contents of your…brig upon the day?

WILL

(snapping the sword back to Jack's neck)

Need I remind you that it contains the souls to be ferried to the world beyond? The task entrusted to me if I ever hope to get off this blasted ship?

JACK

You think it just ends there, mate?

(he brushes the blade aside)

Think the lass can save you here?

(shaking his head)

You're roped into this one. Can't get around it by bein' honest. No Elizabeth...no true love.

TOUSSAINT

They have been waiting, sir…so long…waiting for the next world…_I_ would rather fight than stay locked in there.

GIBBS

Mary's knocker's, wouldn't we all?

JACK

How _bout_ the Locker? You even have it anymore, mate? Or is your cod liver the only fishy part of you?

BILL

Need I remind you lads? This is not a normal ship! We listen to the captain!

TOUSSAINT

But this is why we chose this ship as our own. Is not a normal ship, no. We expected to see what our fate would be, what happens to a man when he goes beyond the world.

Instead, we get a coward.

JACK

'Sall I'm saying, mate.

You need a new girl--not in that way_--my _girl_._ And by a property of transitional sorts, you need old Jack.

Will lowers his sword grudgingly, but flips it back up and gives Jack a sharp poke with it for good measure.

JACK

Not deserved, that.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey, hope you're still enjpying it! Any mistakes, just shout...you know the drill.**

EXT.—PEARL—DAY

In the wee hours of the morning, Antina stands chained to the mast, singing at the top of her lungs.

ANTINA

_The wife of the king_

_Only evil will bring_

_Any day anyway_

_A wicked wench preferred!_

Barbossa's eyes drift shut with impatience and his grip tightens on the rigging as he watches the young sun rise.

Pintel and Ragetti, trying to stay out of earshot, crouch on the other side of the mast, muttering.

PINTEL

Never understood that song.

RAGETTI

Suppose it's really about girl's not being all about what they look like on the outside.

PINTEL

Any fool could tell ya that—all they'd have to do is looks at half the ones on Tortuga!

ANTINA

(con't)

_She'll steal yer ship and rob ya blind_

_But if yer smart you'll never leave_

_A pirate's wench behind_

Barbossa turns, firing into the air.

BARBOSSA

Stow it, ya overrated barely living wharf rat!

You want to stay in the brig? Away from any rays of sun that might so kindly grace yah with their presence in this here arrangement?

ANTINA

(shrugging)

Don' matter ta me, Cap'n.

(quieter)

Whatever prison you build, I'll escape, you can bet yer monkey's life on that.

All without a scratch on me.

Ironically, a large scratch snakes its way down Antina's neck, something that Ragetti notices with some surprise.

RAGETTI

(pointing)

What's that, then?

Antina feels the place to which he gestures. With a shock of recognition, she sucks in her breath sharply.

ANTINA

(very slow, very hesitant)

A veritable hourglass of unsavory concepts and ideas.

Not to mention injuries.

(to Barbossa)

What would you say if you wanted to, say, get somewhere with a little…

PINTEL

Posthaste?

Antina nods, biting her lips nervously.

BARBOSSA

(feigning thought)

Well, that'd be…

(to the crew)

Full canvas!! Bring us to Teach like yer worthless lives depended on it!

(to Pintel and Ragetti)

An' kindly escort Mrs. Sparrow here to the brig.

EXT.—DUTCHMAN—DAY

Jack is at the helm, a broad smile spreading across his face as he grips the wheel of the Dutchman, giving her her new heading.

He checks his compass, pleased with what he sees.

JACK

Not that hard to find a direct course to Teach.

BILL

Blackbeard.

JACK

Never liked it, me. Dehumanized the chap. No longer was it, "oh, let's visit dear Eddie." It was more along the lines of "fear the ground the bloke walks upon."

BILL

Why is he taking her there? To Blackbeard.

JACK

(unwilling to tell the truth)

Teachie's an educated man. He knows all manners of ways to skin the proverbial cat--lass.

BILL

Really.

JACK

Keeping in the proverbial state of mind, a certain proverb about a certain piece or two of property that was stolen only to be resold for a promise of information could quite accurately depict the current situation.

Bill, unable to concentrate on the helm any longer, ropes it into place and descends to the deck—looks Jack in the eye.

BILL

You gave her things to Blackbeard.

JACK

_Sold._ For a fair and equal price; something which is usually impossible to come by when pirates are involved.

BILL

Cheated her.

JACK

Did not!

BILL

You stole them!

JACK

If she were at all canny she'd of figured it out!

INT.—BRIG OF THE PEARL—DARK

Pintel slams the bars of the brig closed, Antina peeking through them.

Ragetti has a small wooden cage with a tiny rock/crab inside.

ANTINA

What's that?

RAGETTI

Nothin'.

ANTINA

Really.

RAGETTI

(holding it up for her to see)

Half rock, half crab.

It's part of Calypso.

Figure it's good luck.

PINTEL

Yes, for she's brought us nothing but good fortune as of now!

ANTINA

(childish)

I hate her.

RAGETTI

(a little hurt)

What for?

ANTINA

Only one other ever made it off the isle before.

They shoved Calypso into her.

RAGETTI

That weren't her fault.

ANTINA

You're right. It weren't Tia Dalma's fault.

(leaning closer)

But I've heard she's free. And forbid they ever try to do the same to me.

EXT.—DUTCHMAN—DAY

Jack is at the helm, a broad smile spreading across his face as he grips the wheel of the Dutchman, giving her her new heading.

He checks his compass, pleased with what he sees.

JACK

Not that hard to find a direct course to Teach.

BILL

Blackbeard.

JACK

Never liked it, me. Dehumanized the chap. No longer was it, "oh, let's visit dear Eddie." It was more along the lines of "fear the ground the bloke walks upon."

BILL

Why is he taking her there? To Blackbeard.

JACK

(unwilling to tell the truth)

Teachie's an educated man. He knows all manners of ways to skin the proverbial cat--lass.

BILL

Really.

JACK

Keeping in the proverbial state of mind, a certain proverb about a certain piece or two of property that was stolen only to be resold for a promise of information could quite accurately depict the current situation.

Bill, unable to concentrate on the helm any longer, ropes it into place and descends to the deck—looks Jack in the eye.

BILL

You gave her things to Blackbeard.

JACK

_Sold._ For a fair and equal price; something which is usually impossible to come by when pirates are involved.

BILL

Cheated her.

JACK

Did not!

BILL

You stole them!

JACK

If she were at all canny she'd of figured it out!

INT.—BRIG OF THE PEARL—DARK

Pintel slams the bars of the brig closed, Antina peeking through them.

Ragetti has a small wooden cage with a tiny rock/crab inside.

ANTINA

What's that?

RAGETTI

Nothin'.

ANTINA

Really.

RAGETTI

(holding it up for her to see)

Half rock, half crab.

It's part of Calypso.

Figure it's good luck.

PINTEL

Yes, for she's brought us nothing but good fortune as of now!

ANTINA

(childish)

I hate her.

RAGETTI

(a little hurt)

What for?

ANTINA

Only one other ever made it off the isle before.

They shoved Calypso into her.

RAGETTI

That weren't her fault.

ANTINA

You're right. It weren't Tia Dalma's fault.

(leaning closer)

But I've heard she's free. And forbid they ever try to do the same to me.

EXT.—DUTCHMAN—DAY

Will stands at the bow of the ship, staring into the horizon, seeing nothing but an expanse of blue—no land whatsoever. Even the clouds are gone.

WILL

Jack!

GIBBS

Actually doubt it's his fault.

WILL

A mystery of the sea, is it?

GIBBS

More of a conscious decision on the behalf of…

(whispered)

Blackbeard.

I hear his island's so unprotected, no one can ever find it. Pirates are, on the whole, an easily distracted lot.

WILL

Captain of the Flying Dutchman, Gibbs.

I'm done waiting for Jack.

Or Blackbeard, for that matter.

Will makes off for below deck, where he runs smack into Jack, in the midst of stuffing the Navigational Charts into his frockcoat.

JACK

(tipping his hat)

Ah! Captain!

Will rolls his eyes.

WILL

For once, we seem to have similar ideas.

He snatches the splintered charts from Jack and lays them out, as Jack and Gibbs crowd him.

GIBBS

Why didn't we just use these in the first place?

JACK

Eternal life's a fickle thing. But with the initial plan having flown the symbolic coop, we must cope.

WILL

(turning the charts)

Land of the dead…

Land of life…

JACK

_Island_ of Life…

GIBBS

Water of life?

JACK

Inevitably, in a parenthetical sense.

Gibbs reaches out to touch it, but Jack slaps his hand away.

JACK

Where is it?

The diminutive chalice-y thing …

The goblet reading "Agua de Vida" indeed is gone from the upper right hand corner where it formerly read.

Jack frantically turns the various rings, searching for it, but only succeeds in making a long trace of dotted lines, formerly halves of words, leading a meandering path to a small diamond in what looks to be empty sea.

JACK

That's Island of New Providence.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm on a roll with posting/editing today! Hope that doesn't mean I've overlooked something major, but if there is, just let me know. I hope the tension is building. ;)**

EXT. ISLAND OF NEW PROVIDENCE—EVENING

Antina is lead, manacled and with a double cannonball roped around her ankle, by Barbossa. They enter a tiny longboat and are rowed down a small stream (trickle) to the main building.

BARBOSSA

I'll trust the lady to give Captain Teach the proper respect he deserves.

ANTINA

Wouldn't do it any different for old Eddie.

They are ushered into a room with nothing but generous amounts of silks, velvets, all sorts of finery draped about. What are assumed to be whores, for lack of a more acccurate term, are draped around men--it's more or less the occupants of a tavern in a plushier setting--Teach treats his crew well.

And if Teague sat himself on a throne, than EDWARD "BLACKBEARD" TEACH is perched upon a throne, palace, and empire all in one. His voice is a croak, he's an old man, with filmy blue eyes covered in a layer of cateract.

TEACH

Who's I seeing?

An assistant whispers to him, eyeing the party nervously.

TEACH

My old…protégée…pupil, as it was.

Hector…

Barbossa sweeps into a bow, literally yanking Antina's chain so she is forced to follow.

BARBOSSA

Captain Edward Blackbeard Teach, master of the sea and capturer of countless vessels.

TEACH

I see, old friend, that you have not lost the urge to speak hyperbolically.

Barbossa laughs insincerely, as the rest of the room laughs without understanding.

TEACH

And who's the lovely lady beside you?

PINTEL

Tied up! Like a present.

TEACH

Present?

BARBOSSA

Aye, and a fine one, at that.

(he tilts up her chin to Teach)

Captain, majesty, I present you with—

He pokes her, prompting her.

ANTINA

(sighing)

(singsong)

Antina Leon Marina Bermudez Farin Tudor Johnson Dumas Cortez.

(BIG sigh)

Sparrow.

Teach rises for a moment—the whole room GASPS—he sits back down but squints in her direction.

TEACH

I know you.

Haven't introduced you to Mrs. Teach, have I?

All the women in the room surround his throne, one, two three—

TEACH

Thirteen.

And still never as valuable as the pretty pearl in front of me.

ANTINA

Wife of kings only evil will bring.

TEACH

But every king needs one.

He stretches his hand to her.

TEACH

(con't)

Give me what you gave Jack.

ANTINA

How about what Jack gave me: suspension of disbelief and a quick betrayal.

The whole affair lasted about four minutes.

The room titters nervously.

ANTINA

(con't)

But I'll tell stories about you at parties.

All laugh but Barbossa, who gives the chain a sharp tug.

BARBOSSA

Best we keep our tongues in our heads, now. Wouldn't want them to run off.

TEACH

Bring the Father.

A shabby Catholic priest is led into the room, manacled similarly to Antina. A weathered Bible is shoved into his hands, which he promptly drops.

INT. PALACE—NIGHT

By candlelight, Teach and Antina are married.

Still in chains, the priest flips frantically through his Bible, giving a marriage sermon throughout.

Teach notices Antina's large scrape, now accompanied by a black eye.

TEACH

What happened?

He gestures to the eye; Antina shakes her head.

ANTINA

Long time ago.

An elbow.

TEACH

Whose elbow?

ANTINA

Leon's.

Teague shakes his head, no recognition.

ANTINA

Juan Ponce.

PREIST

(heavy stutter)

I pronounce you husband and wife?

Teach puts a ring on Antina's finger, doubling it up with a blank one. He kisses her on the top of the head, at which she wrinkles her nose.

EXT. DUTCHMAN—NIGHT

Will studies the charts as Jack studies Will.

JACK

The Queen Anne's Revenge.

WILL

What?

JACK

_Queen Anne's Revenge._

(he waves his hands around)

Go get it.

WILL

Queen Anne?

JACK

And her bloody revenge, yes.

BILL

The ship of Blackbeard.

WILL

I thought our heading was meant to lead us to her.

JACK

(consulting the compass)

Seems you've managed to get the damn thing facing backwards again, but no matter. Frivolous when you get down to it. What really is the prudent course of action is to see how squidy you really can be and _pursue_.

Will merely looks to the horizon.

BILL

Son—

JACK

(hw knows already)

Is she at port?

Will says nothing, just contines to look at nothing—BUT HE'S SEEING IT.

WILL

There _is_ no port—all the ships are forced to circle the island—a circular island!

JACK

And the Pearl? She deign to attend?

WILL

Yes…

JACK

(teeny voice in Will's ear)

What's stopping you?

The black sea and sky begin to pass faster, faster, blurring, all without the crew doing a thing, just Will looking at something far off and squinting a little, focusing on the ships miles away.

The wheel begins to spin, more violently than Bill can handle. He lets go, but it keeps moving, controlled somehow by Will.

The wind begins to fly. Jack claps his hand over his hat. Toussaint hangs tightly to the rigging; Zelda grabs Kit and shelters him.

All at once the ship comes veritably "screeching" to a halt, in sight of the island.

Will comes out of his trance and almost falls to his knees with exhaustion.

ZELDA

We all all wet.

They are. Soaked, every last one of them. Jack pulls a clam from his shoulder; Toussaint picks seaweed from the rigging.

TOUSSAINT

We have sailed like the old masters of the dead. We have taken the windless passage.

GIBBS

Aye, the path beneath the sea instead of on it. Resigned only to Davy Jones and his crew!

JACK

(consulting his compass)

There she is.

There sails the BLACK PEARL, in all her glory, circling the island along with the other vessels.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hope you enjoy.**

EXT. MAIN DECK OF THE BLACK PEARL—NIGHT

O'Brady looks to the sea, leg wrapped tightly in white bandages. He spots the Dutchman.

O'BRADY

She's found us! That merchant of death and destruction is upon us!

INT. TEACH'S PALACE—NIGHT

Antina and Teach still stand at their makeshift alter, an audience of other wives and sailors, Barbossa among them.

Cotton bursts through the door, gesturing wildly.

BARBOSSA

Of course they send the mute, the worthless twits!

Where's the bloody parrot?!

TEACH

Pardon?

BARBOSSA

The bloody parrot!

Cotton's parrot flies in, circling the room and landing on Cotton's shoulder.

COTTON'S PARROT

Whelp! Whelp!

TEACH

Captain Barbossa?

BARBOSSA

Begging your fine pardon, but it's the _Flying Dutchman._

Bit urgent.

There is an immediate and mad race to arms. Antina takes off her chains with ease and draws her pistols.

ANTINA

(realizing whose side she's on)

Oh wait.

EXT. SEA—BREAKING DAWN

The Dutchman sails just out of range of the ships at the Island of New Providence.

EXT. ISLAND OF NEW PROVIDENCE—DAWN

Sailors splash through the shallow waters, tossing weapons and ammunition to each other.

They climb into large tree houses, for lack of a better term, inside of which there are ropes that they use to swing onto moving ships. MOVING SHIPS.

Barbossa and Teach drag Antina between them.

TEACH

(to his crew)

Shimmy like some good'll come of it! Back to the ships!

BARBOSSA

(to his)

Back to the Pearl, lads!

TEACH

It's my island and you know--I protect.

BARBOSSA

A fight's brewing and nary a fool'd do it without the Pearl.

TEACH

Fine.

We'll take the bloody Pearl.

(shouting)

Wake up Queen Anne, boys! The guests will be served on only the finest china we've got!

Antina is still dragged by both Barbossa and Teach to a longboat, which is rowed out to sea.

BARBOSSA

The lady'll be on my ship.

TEACH

Hector. Naturally my beloved and me will be together.

BARBOSSA

It was her ship all those years ago.

TEACH

I don't give a damn about then, it's now.

BARBOSSA

We can let her decide.

ANTINA

I could lose both you bickering bats and rejoin with Turner and his kit.

They both tighten their grips and point a pistol at her face.

ANTINA

(con't)

But I suppose I'll have to settle for the Pearl.

Formerly the Wench.

Barbossa sends Teach a simpering smile.

EXT. SEA—DAWN

The sails unfurl on THE QUEEN ANNE'S REVENGE, a frigate dwarfing all other ships.

A thorny looking bo'sun by the name of CARVER barks orders to the rest of the crew as Blackbeard takes the helm.

Other crewmembers remove his flamboyant hat and replace it with a modest tricorner with a single white feather.

A match is lit and brought to Teach's beard, lighting rather like slow-burning flares mixed with cigars. Tendrils of the beard spark and give off smoke.

EXT. MAIN DECK OF THE DUTCHMAN—EARLY MORNING

Less fearsome in the sun, but no smaller, the Dutchman prepares for war.

WILL

Round up every last sorry one of them and send them to the brig!

JACK

Brig? Curious choice of words.

WILL

(turning to Jack)

God save you if you leave us to pursue the Pearl.

I won't.

He turns back to his crew as they prepare for another confrontation.

JACK

You'd send me to the brig, no doubt.

Will freezes.

JACK

(con't)

Where I'm sure I'd find plenty of deadun's to chat up.

WILL

(rasing his blade)

Stay out of it.

JACK

Just what I propose.

Keep me out of it.

(leaning close)

Get fishier.

EXT. DECK OF THE DUTCHMAN—MORNING

Half an army of dozens of Royal Navy soldiers, EITC officials, and a few wayward sailors, all looking as though they haven't washed, slept, or eaten in ages—which they haven't—take up most of the space between the normal, sparse crew.

Will leaps onto the side, surveying his new army.

WILL

Men! Listen! I ask of you as commander of the dead to fight for me! Fight against odds—

JACK

(muttering)

Well nigh insurmountable ones, lest you forget.

WILL

--and I shall reward you with real life, not the empty promises of my predecessor! I will give you a chance to walk the Earth away from this cursed vessel.

NAVYMAN

What if we'd rather be at rest?

The crowd parts to reveal one JAMES NORRINGTON, looking just as ragged as his counterparts.

WILL

(ignoring the fact that he recognizes Norrington)

I will give you the choice.

Do you fear death? Or do you welcome life?

EXT. QUEEN ANNE'S REVENGE—MORNING.

Blackbeard stands at his helm, catching sight of Barbossa at his and tipping his hat, beard aflame.

TEACH

Full canvas!

Anne wishes to give her regards to Davy Jones!

EXT. DECK OF THE PEARL—MORNING

Antina stands among the pirates, guns out but eyes nervous.

CREWMEMBER

You're Jack's wife?

Antina gives him a look in response.

CREWMEMBER

(chuckling)

Yeah, he got it right.

I'd rather bed Davy Jones than you too.

EXT. SEA—MORNING

The ships (mainly the Pearl, Queen, and Dutchman) are caught in the breath between winds and before battles.

The wind begins to pick up, filling the sails of the Pearl, Queen Anne, and the other frigates on Teach's side.

BARBOSSA

Hold your fire!

Nice and close.

The Pearl closes the gab between her and the Dutchman without firing a shot.

BILL

Cap'n?

WILL

She's holding fire…

The Queen Anne begins to swing around to the Dutchman's other side.

ANTINA

(whisper)

Dammit Jack, figure it out.

Jack takes in the maneuver, then runs to the helm, wrestling Bootstrap for the wheel.

BILL

Jack?!

JACK

Time for that now we do not have! Give it!!

Bill does so, letting Jack turn the sip, hard, harder, almost pulling the thing apart by its own seams until it faces the broad port side of Queen Anne head on.

BILL

What are you banking on??

JACK

Vanity.

EXT. HELM OF THE QUEEN ANNE—MORNING

Teach watches the Dutchman approach, a deer-in-the-headlights look upon his face, all manner of cockiness gone.

CARVER

Captain!!

TEACH

Awaiting orders…orders…

He gives a ROAR of frustration and wrenches his ship away from the oncoming Dutchman.

TEACH

Blast you, you sea devil.

FIRE!!!

And best be accurate if you want to keep your eyes where they belong!!

INT. GUNNING DECK OF THE PEARL—DARK BUT MORNING

Ironically, Ragetti takes careful aim with his gun, Pintel by his side.

RAGETTI

'Snever a good omen to fire at the merchant of death.

PINTEL

That's why we is! To avoid being merchanted. Like tea.

They shiver at the thought but stay ready to fire.

EXT. MAIN DECK OF THE PEARL—DAY

Barbossa sees a blast of cannonfire, a huge blast, go the Dutchman's way.

BARBOSSA

Bloody senile old fool's out to doom us all!

Ready to reprise!

O'BRADY

You plan to board her and you're a fool.

BARBOSSA

Board her and best her.

You forget the yellow belly of her captain.

O'BRADY

You forget the sea herself favors that yellow belly.

The Dutchman, veering wildly, nearly tips but is helped to right itself by a swell.

GIBBS

(nearly tipping)

Thank Calypso herself for that one!

BILL

We'll need to do a little more than tip our hats if we hope to win this one.

JACK

Got you covered on that.

He walks through the newly crowded deck. A sword is shoved into his hands.

Nearly on cue, he bumps into Norrington, handing him the sword.

JACK

Here you go, mate. I'm not in the mood and seems you've got the chance for another girl.

Norrington says nothing, just looks at the worn weapon in his hands.

WILL

This time we take the Pearl and destroy her!

Prepare to board!

JACK

(worried)

The destruction being in purely figurative terms, savvy?

EXT. CHURNING SEA—DAY

The three ships form an odd triangle, the four others making a circle around them.

One of the four, a modest frigate with markedly less funs than any of the main three, is kept still by their captain, a leathery faced man with tiny slits of blue eyes peeking out.

CAPTAIN

They expect us to just watch?

(to the next ship)

Oi! Penderton! What we supposed to do?

CAPTAIN PENDERTON

Haven't got a clue!

(to the next ship over)

What's we supposed to be doing, Marker?

CAPTAIN MARKER

No idea!

While they simply keep their rather difficult courses steady, the Queen Anne is having a time of shooting, swerving wildly, and keeping herself involved in a fight that threatens to merely be between the Pearl and the Dutchman.

TEACH

I'll not be irrelevant!

Let's pay them a visit, you shabby-lookings!

FIRE!!

He wrenches the wheel of the ship gleefully, looking about six years old.

The blast of cannons catch Barbossa's ear and eye.

BARBOSSA

What is that blasted lobster playing?

(to the crew)

I want to see twice the sweat on your brows now we've got to cover our own arses and the good Queen Anne's!

EXT. DUTCHMAN—DAY

Jack, so cool he sticks out among the battling pirates, sneakily grabs a line and uses it to swing to the Pearl again.

JACK

Never gets old.

He pats the rail of the ship, cannons having ripped a large splintered gap.

JACK

Ah, luv, you're looking right awful.

The blade of Hector Barbossa meets Jack's chest with a light touch.

Jack looks up with displeasure in his eyes.

BARBOSSA

Now, Jack, be charitable. Being a captain's a stressful job.

JACK

Don't ever seem to bother me.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hope you're still enjoying. ;)**

In a flash, he draws his sword and the two begin to fight, each knowing the other's moves.

Jack quickly becomes desperate, resorting to his usual dirty tactics—kicking, swinging wildly, finding things to throw—but nothing works.

Barbossa is able to get him up onto the rail of the Pearl, the same way he came.

JACK

For one so preoccupied with death in oneself, you certainly have no qualms about forcing it onto others.

BARBOSSA

Likewise.

JACK

Least I'm direct.

He begins to edge sideways along the rail, the two swords still poised for death blows.

JACK

(con't)

I shot point-blank. In fact, the promise to do so and my indeterrable work ethic actually speak to a man of sound character, however gruesome of a thought that might be.

However, _your_ methods border on the underhanded and indirectly sadistic.

My dear Hector, do you expect me to jump?

(he pantomimes)

Or trip, perhaps?

Neither seems likely.

(he loses his balance for a moment but regains it)

BARBOSSA

What are you proposing?

JACK

That we behave like pirates. And like men.

We work together—

BARBOSSA

Because that's always been a swimming arrangement.

JACK

--until we get what we want.

Then, it's anybody's game.

BARBOSSA

(lowering his sword)

Why?

JACK

I just want to be back in it, mate.

He gives an odd-half smile and leaps back onto the deck, brandishing his weapon once more.

JACK

Don't want to set any tongues to wagging.

They resume their fight, but intentionally keep it at close range in order to mutter to each other.

BARBOSSA

And what of the girl?

JACK

Zelda? Irrelevant at best.

BARBOSSA

Nay, the other.

JACK

What?

BARBOSSA

THE WIFE.

JACK

Oh. Suppose a kidnapping's in order?

BARBOSSA

Best leave Teach out of this?

JACK

Aye. And Turner.

EXT. QUEEN ANNE'S MAIN DECK—DAY

Teach's crew is having a time of firing and fighting off the boarders from the Dutchman at the same time.

Carver uses a broad ax to battle an EITC officer's bayonet, but is repeatedly blocked.

TEACH

Master Carver! Now is not the time for gentlemanly tactics!

Carver hits the man in the back, prompting a cackle from Teach.

TEACH

Take the helm!

The king wishes to defend his fine lady.

Teach draws his blade, an ornate affair. Practicing his fancy sword work, he plunges it deep into the heart of the first man he sees.

Unfortunately, that man is Will Turner.

WILL

Blackbeard, I'm assuming?

Teach yanks his sword from Will, inspecting it for blood but finding nothing.

TEACH

Some anonymous soldier from the _Flying Dutchman_, I presume?

WILL

Captain, actually.

With that, he lunges, Teach deflecting the blow and going in for a slice of his own.

TEACH

Something told me you'd be a tad more foreboding-like.

WILL

Something told me you'd be younger.

At that, Teach throws his head up and laughs.

TEACH

I'd hardly need the Fount of Eternal Youth then, would I?

WILL

You could just be partial to the idea of immortality.

TEACH

You know, a _real_ captain wouldn't leave his ship during a battle like this.

WILL

And why's that?

Teach nods his head at the Dutchman in response.

Antina, awkward as hell and overpowered by the sea, wrestles with the wheel.

Will, speechless, ends the clash between he and Teach. The latter merely gestures—he understands—and Will scrambles to get back to his own ship.

EXT. HELM OF DUTCHMAN—DAY

As Antina fights with the wheel, Will attacks, slicing her arm, causing her grip to waver.

WILL

This is my ship!

ANTINA

You're going the wrong way!

She points to the sky, where the clouds she used to find their way before have returned.

WILL

A map.

ANTINA

We must make sure everyone follows. We're close…

Will takes the helm, keeping it on course easily.

Antina examines the ripped sleeve of her dress.

ANTINA

You owe me a new one.

EXT. PEARL—DAY

Cannons blast and a web of boarding lines swing to the Dutchman.

The Dutchman is again dangerously close to the Pearl, and Cotton has to move quickly to change course.

INT. GUNNING DECK OF THE PEARL

As the ship turns, Pintel, Ragetti, and their gun slide across deck.

They scramble and shout, trying to grab a hold of something.

EXT. DECK OF THE PEARL—DAY

Barbossa and Jack continue their play fight, which Antina lands in the middle of as she swings back, crossing herself profusely (and incorrectly).

ANTINA

_Dio, Dios Dio._

They pause for a moment and take her in.

BARBOSSA

How'd you—

ANTINA

Rope. Copious amounts—

(she falls on her ass)

--of rope. And fear.

She looks up at them dizzily, holding up her two pistols.

ANTINA

I've run out of bullets.

Got any more?

JACK

How many people did you shoot?

ANTINA

One. By mistake. Navy fellow. Very nice.

BARBOSSA

So he was on our side?

ANTINA

Is there any other?

She collapses, laying out on the deck.

ANTINA

You look to be going about the right direction.

(getting up)

Good day…

She stumbles off.

JACK

Suffering, no doubt, from some sort of contusion of the brain…in such a state a woman cannot help but be kidnapped.

BARBOSSA

Indeed.

EXT. QUEEN ANNE—DAY

Teach continues to fight savagely. None of the playful gentlemanliness of Barbossa or Jack or the fine form of Will is present here. Teach fight to kill, and kill he does.

TEACH

Is that all you have to offer?

Your captain at least pretends to put up a fight.

In response, Jack Sparrow lands at his feet.

JACK

Eddie!

TEACH

Jack, I hardly recognized you under all that old age.

JACK

Now you know under that poor verneer of bite you really love me.

TEACH

Seen your old dad?

JACK

As a matter of fact, yes.

He apologizes for setting your face on fire.

TEACH

(pausing)

That were you who done that.

But no matter. I've adopted the look!

He lunges at Jack, who moves like quicksilver out of his reach.

TEACH

(con't)

But tell the sotty bastard to keep his nose out of the seas and in the books, if you don't mind.

JACK

Be my pleasure.

Jack continues to dodge and avoid all of Teach's moves. It clear he's attempting to tire the older man out.

EXT. HELM OF THE QUEEN ANNE—DAY

Carver is smashed in the head by Antina's empty pistol.

She twists the wheel, checking the sky to make sure she's got it right.

Satisfied, she turns to leave but realizes no one's there to take the helm. She sucks her teeth at Carver's still form and dies a poor and hasty job of tying up the wheel.

Zelda Marie shakes her head at the shoddy workmanship.

ZELDA

Please be let me?

Antina obliges, and Zelda competently fixes the wheel's position, her strong arms able to do what Antina's wiry ones cannot.

They both begin to fight their way outward, back to back. Zelda holds her own, but Antina swings with her pistols and misses more often than not.

Carver comes to, and Zelda quickly kicks his ax across the deck and follows it with a sharp kick to his face.

Another sailor grabs his ax, and reeling with its weight, slams it into Antina's chest.

She gasps and pauses for a moment, Zelda turning to find what's wrong.

ZELDA

What be—

(noticing)

Oh dear me, then.

She sharply pulls the ax out of Antina's chest, yanking the other woman's weight onto her shoulder.

ANTINA

Now all we do is wait…

ZELDA

For what?

ANTINA

…fog…

EXT. PEARL—DAY

Jack and Barbossa, panting slightly, continue to fake fight, though with less steam.

JACK

(slowing)

Enough?

Barbossa nods and Jack wanders off, breathing heavily.

EXT. DUTCHMAN—DAY

Will and Bill fight side by side, father and son destroying the barrage of invading pirates.

A fog slowly starts to creep up, the sky darkening with it.

Gibbs turns to where the horizon should be.

GIBBS

Captain! Fog's approaching!

Another unnatural one.

BILL

Has there ever been any other?

Antina, standing on her own now, sees the same.

ANTINA

The clouds have come.

EXT. PENDERTON'S SHIP—FOG

Penderton struggles to see as the other ships he has been circling vanish in the fog.

PENDERTON

We've lost her.

(to his crew)

We've lost Anne! Marker!

CAPTAIN MARKER

She's gone, Penderton!

(quiet)

No trace…


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I think I might just post everything now--feel free to spread out the reading! Don't feel overwhelmed. I'm just going to get all the chapters to the end of the fic up while I have a working computer. :)**

INT. GUNNING DECK OF THE PEARL

As Pintel and Ragetti try to take aim, the fog creeps into the ship.

PINTEL

Bad fog…

RAGETTI

This no fog. This is _clouds_.

PINTEL

_Clouds?_ We flyin' now?!

The peek out just to make sure they're not in the sky—

EXT. FOGGY SEA

The ships are covered by a sea of fog, fog that is melting from the clouds into the sea.

Penderton, Marker, and the other ships are gone. It's merely the trio now.

EXT. PEARL—FOG

Barbossa, unsure of what to do, gestures for his ship to stop fighting.

BARBOSSA

It's weather like this where you slit your own throat without knowing it.

EXT. DUTCHMAN—FOG

Much like the Pearl, the Dutchman has slowed in its fighting.

Jack catches sight of Antina and snatches her, putting his pistol to her head.

JACK

(loudly, to all)

Oi!

Notice anything?

Teach comes to the edge of his ship, calling off his men as well.

TEACH

That'd be another of my wives in your possession, Sparrow.

JACK

Be kind. _Our_ possession. As in, not your possession.

TEACH

You'd like a one-way ticket to the grave, then?

I'm much obliged!

BARBOSSA

Perhaps that's a bit hasty.

We'd not like to harm the lady.

WILL

Jack proposes an agreement.

In exchange for Antina, the sea will be on your side.

JACK

Side by it.

TEACH

Jack Sparrow, you corrupt women like most men bathe and you bathe like most men corrupt women—necessity versus vanity!

(he shoots into the air)

You'll not take the king's bride!

JACK

We'll keep her safe.

(more to Will)

In the brig. There are some newfound vacancies, as it were.

BARBOSSA

You can fault Jack for many a thing, but his practicality ain't one of them.

Teach's affirmation is merely to throw his hands up and kick the first crewmember he sees.

INT. BRIG OF THE DUTCHMAN

A thin layer of fog has even seeped into the lowest bowels of the Dutchman.

Jack half-drags Antina into a cell and shuts the door.

JACK

Nice and tight.

ANTINA

Don't leave ship without me. Your tongue can't save you here.

Jack gives her an odd half-smile, amused at her unintentional double entendre.

JACK

We shan't do a whit of gallivanting without you.

He leaves, and Antina is left alone. She sits on a plain wooden bench, swinging her legs like a child and looking at the ship.

As she looks carefully at the woodwork and the pattern of barnacles and sea stars scattered, she notices a part that looks more burned than anything. She reaches out to it, places her palm over it—

Something stirs; she recoils with a small shriek as eyes open and the HALF-BURNED SKELETON OF A MAN emerges.

MAN

Good business…

ANTINA

What are you?

MAN

I don't know.

(he looks sharply to her)

Jack Sparrow stole you!

Antina pushes herself into a corner of the cell, as CUTLER BECKETT attempts to stand.

ANTINA

(looking upwards, a feverant prayer)

First they vanish…

EXT. QUEEN ANNE—FOG

The fog thickens, so much that Teach is hardly visible.

TEACH

Steady…

INT. BRIG—SLIGHT FOG

Antina continues to look, now through a porthole partially covered by a sprinkle of coral.

ANTINA

Then the ghosts…

EXT. DUTCHMAN—FOG

The fog is a tad thinner now, inasmuch as the deck is visible.

A crewman in the crow's nest spies a slight land mass.

CREWMAN

Land ho!

The rest of the crew looks in that direction but Toussaint, who is tightening a line.

A different wavery mass catches his eye.

TOUSSAINT

Land ho?

Gibbs, who is standing at the opposite of the ship, sees something as well.

GIBBS

A trick o' the fog.

Jack comes beside him.

JACK

More than just fog.

INT. BRIG—SLIGHT FOG

Antina looks to Beckett.

ANTINA

Then the wind dies.

EXT. PEARL—FOG

The wind indeed dies, leaving the sails empty and the ship just traveling on the movement of the sea.

BARBOSSA

Stay the course…

He removes his hat, a sign of respect for a legend.

INT. BRIG—SLIGHT FOG

Antina stands at the bars.

ANTINA

Then the sea.

Beckett, sitting now, stares at her but says nothing, licking his charred lips.

EXT. HULL OF THE DUTCHMAN—FOG

The sea stops slapping against the side of the ship as the tides die.

EXT. DUTCHMAN—FOG

Will moves to the side of the ship, trying to see where they're headed but seeing nothing but fog.

WILL

We're not headed anywhere.

Jack licks his finger and puts it up to see for wind. On a second thought, he turns it backwards to feel for any wind that would propel the Dutchman.

Kit stands at the very front of the ship, eyes squinted and completely silent.

Will, seeing him, turns to Zelda.

WILL

Is he…?

Zelda shakes her head.

ZELDA

He's never been.

Kit turns to them, little face solemn.

KIT

You'll want her.

INT. BRIG—SLIGHT FOG

Bill stumps to the lock, letting Antina free.

She holds the bars, the four "p's" burned into her skin.

ANTINA

We're here.

BILL

(seeing the burns)

They're back.

ANTINA

Nick of time.

EXT. QUEEN ANNE—FOG

While the fog is still relatively thick, it begins to clear a little. A much larger and therefore closer land mass appears.

Teach's grip on the wheel tightens, but he does not turn away.

EXT. DUTCHMAN—FOG

Antina steps on deck, slow and particular, face calm.

She reaches Kit and picks him up, holding him on her hip and stroking his hair.

WILL

Can I trust you to bring us our fair share of what we were promised?

ANTINA

You cannot take this water from its source unless it is encased in pure diamond.

WILL

Can I trust you have pure diamond, then?

ANTINA

(with a look at Jack)

No.

Take it for yourself.

WILL

As commander of seas, I cannot step upon land!

ANTINA

There is no land here.

Do you as much harm as stepping on a flower.

ZELDA

How?

GIBBS

Isle of life.

ANTINA

The trees grow, vines grow, birds grow, we grow. All in one. No earth.

EXT. LARGER VIEW OF THE SEA—FOG

As the three ships approach, more of this ISLAND becomes visible. Large tropical trees emerge and it seems to be growing at them, with no beach in sight.

And let it be noted that while they are indeed approaching, there is still no wind and their sails remain slack. It almost appears as if the island is approaching them.

EXT. DECK OF THE DUTCHMAN—FOG

The crew and their captain stand behind Antina and Kit, watching her watch the island come closer.

She turns her head sharply to Will.

ANTINA

Anchor.

WILL

(loud)

Anchor!

EXT. DECK OF THE PEARL—DAY

Barbossa catches Will's shout and turns to his crew.

BARBOSSA

Anchor!

EXT. QUEEN ANNE'S DECK—FOG

Teach also catches wind of the fact that the other captains have stopped their ships.

TEACH

Put Anne to sleep, boys.

CARVER

There's no port, Captain.

TEACH

What good is it as a secret island if they welcome visitors?

He draws his blade with a sinister grin.

CARVER

Aye, Cap.

TEACH

(low)

Just wish I could see it better.

EXT. DUTCHMAN—DAY

Antina puts Kit onto the deck and faces the crew.

ANTINA

You'll need to leave the ship.

Alone.

WILL

I'll not leave my vessel.

JACK

I doubt anyone's got their sights on it. Or if anyone's got any manner of sights at all.

ANTINA

I thought you wanted your fair share.

Barbossa shouts from the Pearl, having overheard their disagreement.

BARBOSSA

You bicker any longer and we'll die of old age!

JACK

Now that would be irony just being rude.

ANTINA

You're going to swim.

Murtogg and Mullroy exchange a worried look.

MURTOGG

Err…Captain?

Barbossa merely looks at them with an eyebrow raised.

MURTOGG

We don't really need any magic potion.

MULLROY

Yeah, we can watch the Black Pearl. Keep it safe.

Pintel and Ragetti pass by, making faces at the two.

PINTEL

(singsong)

_Shifty…_

Barbossa pays them no mind, only nods at them.

BARBOSSA

Aye. But if you even attempt to make off with my ship I'll gut you so fast you'll not have time to bid goodbye to your lily livers.

They salute sharply and he limps off.

EXT. STILL SEA—FOG

The pirates climb carefully (or haphazardly, in Pintel and Ragetti's case) down the side of their various ships.

It's an odd sight to see Blackbeard, Barbossa, and Bill swimming, not being particularly buoyant.

Jack, of course, makes sure to hold his effects over his head.

Antina swims the lead, Kit on Toussaint's shoulders.

EXT. ISLE DE VIDA—FOG

The fog is even thinner now, as the reach the island, sopping wet and climbing ashore with rather unpleasant SQUELCHING.

The pirates draw their weapons, and the trees and vines seem to SLITHER and CRACKLE in response.

ANTINA

Stop it.

They hesitantly sheath their weapons, Teach with a sharp spit to the ground.

TEACH

Witchcraft.

ANTINA

It's _earth_. Metal.

They continue to make their way, slow and easy, as the jungle is thick and foggy.

EXT. LARGER VIEW OF THE ISLAND—FOG

Huts, well-made ones, become visible, built into and around and out of the foliage and trees. No people are visible yet, but they clearly live here.

EXT. JUNGLE PATH—FOG

Antina leads the pirates into a small clearing with a hut growing out of a large knotted tree.

The door appears to be off its hinges, and Antina breaks into a run.

ANTINA

Mia madre…


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Getting a bit frnatic now! Hopefully there's not too much I've missed in terms of editing! :)**

INT. SHACK OF ANTINA'S MOTHER—DARK

The shack has no source of light but aome dusty windows. The remains of a struggle are visible, but it does not look recent.

Antina, Jack, Barbossa, Zelda, Kit, Bill, Will, and Toussaint enter, leaving the rest behind.

ANTINA

Ma…

She begins to look frantically, pawing through her mother's things.

She catches sight of an armchair turned away from her. She races to it and pulls it to face her.

In it sits a WOMAN so unbelievably old she's nearly skeletal. Her breaths rattle and her eyes are filmy with cateracts.

At the sight of her, Antina doesn't even cry, she just stares.

ANTINA'S MOTHER

(slow)

Antin…?

Antina nods and moves to the woman, holding her hands in her own.

ANTINA'S MOTHER

Agua…Water…

JACK

There ain't any.

Antina looks at him—he was trying to steal form her _mother?_ —but he just avoids her gaze.

ANTINA'S MOTHER

Antina. Influenza—

(she coughs)

--burned a spot in the soul.

ANTINA

Leon. Leon burned a hole in the soul, Madre.

ANTINA'S MOTHER

No. _Fue tu…_you did.

She closes her eyes and pulls her hands to herself. She speaks as if in a dream, now.

ANTINA'S MOTHER

Get him out.

She goes still, not dead but near it.

Antina stands and pauses, not sure what to do.

Zelda carries Kit outside, shielding his eyes from the sight.

BARBOSSA

Looks like we run or we fight.

TEACH

You know for what side the king demands.

JACK

Or we think like pirates.

WILL

What would that be?

JACK

We work together…

BARBOSSA

…till we get what we want.

ANTINA

But we can't get it less we do what we have to.

WILL

Which is?

ANTINA

(ignoring him)

Especially for you, Turner. Takes a lot to mend a broken heart.

EXT. CLEARING—FOG

The other pirates examine their surroundings, swords out again.

Pintel and Ragettis get dangerously close to a vine harboring poisonous looking purple flowers with what looks like mouths.

Pintel motions to Ragetti, who pokes it with his blade.

The vine visibly recoils, snaking into the tree of Antina's mother's house.

PITNEL

Tentacles!

RAGETTI

Davy Jones plant!

Antina and the rest reemerge into the clearing.

ANTINA

We have to go to the center of the island.

JACK

Why, exactly? I'd like to say at the peripherals, actually.

Be closer to the comparatively friendly sea.

TEACH

(guffawing)

The sea hates you, Jack!

JACK

(a bit hurt)

We get along just fine, her and me.

BARBOSSA

Just cause you've bedded the sea don't mean she _wanted_ you to sail her waters.

ANTINA

No one puts a mystical source of life at the edge of her vision.

Blackbeard and he collapse into laughter, as Antina goes over to Kit and picks him up.

A breeze begins to blow, soft but definitely there.

WILL

Our ships!

ANTINA

That's no wind from the sea.

She turns to them and motions for them to re-enter the foliage.

ANTINA

The trees don't like visitors.

EXT. LARGE VIEW OF THE ISLAND—FOG

The fog churns and is whipped by the trees, moving by their own accord, SNAPPING their branches loudly and RUSTLING leaves.

EXT. JUNGLE—FOG

The pirates fight their way through the dense undergrowth.

TEACH

Aw, blast it.

He draws his sword and cuts though a vine that's wrapped itself around his leg.

The vine separates for a moment—then SNAPS back into one, TIGHTENING itself around his leg.

ANTINA

Eddie!

She, Barbossa, and Carver work him free.

ANTINA

No goddamn earth.

EXT. BROAD VEIW OF THE ISLE—FOG

Towards the center of the isle it begins to sink in on itself, as though there were a hole in the center.

EXT. JUNGLE PATH—FOG

The pirates come to this sink in the center, which is actually BURNED, soggy vegetation, still charred black yet squishing under their feet.

PINTEL

You'd think they'd have water here.

RAGETTI

Looks to be the remains of an attempt to clear the land.

The same strategy was used in southern Mexico.

Among the charred plants are pieces of cloth, suggesting people burned as well.

Kit wanders up to a SKELETON, still reaching outwards as though calling for help. His eyes winde a little but he doesn't shout.

Antina takes his hand and leads closer to the center of the destruction.

Barbossa looks to their feet.

BARBOSSA

(simply)

We're sinking.

Indeed they are, though not to the point where they cannot pull their boots from the muck.

The pirates try to climb trees, free themselves, springing into action.

Carver, clambering like the rest, spies a plain wooden cup in the middle of the burned clearing.

He struggles up to it and picks it up. About half of it is filled with liquid.

He takes a sip, pausing to taste it, and then a SHUDDER runs through his body, rendering him rigid.

He drops the cup, which, almost magnetically, reattaches itself to the exact same place it was.

His innards GURGLING, he twitches and falls to the ground, a RED RASH spreading across his face.

Blackbeard gets there first, but the rest crowd around him.

GIBBS

Looks like he's got Spanish fever.

ANTINA

Aye.

Influenza.

They brought it. Even burning couldn't get rid of it all.

TEACH

So the water is being used to contain it.

Carver begins to shake violently with cold chills, the rash even more pronounced.

ANTINA

Aye.

She rolls up a sleeve and shows them her own rash.

ANTINA

Thought I were doing a favor, but I just left a hole.

She approaches the cup, Kit trailing after her.

Her fingers close around it and she tries to pull, but it sticks.

Niether her fingers nor the cup will move.

She tugs, yanks, pulls, HARD, and the cup gives slightly, pulling with it a mess of vines—green ones, blooming ones, like roots.

Her hand is conversely withering, aging, approaching that of her mother.

ANTINA

Burn…

Teach pulls matches from his coat, the same he uses to light his beard, and strikes one.

The false wind picks up, his boots sticking more in the burned mess.

Bill and Barbossa grab his arms, propel him towards Antina—

--HE HOLDS THE MATCH TO THE CUP

EXT. LARGER VIEW OF THE CLEARING—FOG

The natives emerge from the trees, making a circle of sorts around the intruders, some high in branches, others down on the ground. None step a foot into the burned area.

NATIVE MAN

(low)

Traitor.

WOMAN

(a little louder)

Pirate.

They begin to shout to Antina, who is still pulling with her one hand at the plain wooden cup.

WOMAN

(amongst the shouting)

Witch.

EXT. CLEARING—ANTINA

Sweat pours down her face, which is pale and wan and not at all healed. The rash of influenza is now scattered across her face.

Kit comes up to her and grabs her, hiding half his face in her skirts.

She puts her other arm around him.

The cup is now burning, blackening, but the vines still protrude. Antina's hand is now burning and aging, nearly skeletal now.

The fire crackles and pops. Antina presses Kit's face into her dress, not wanting him to see.

KIT

Pull, Mama.

She does, gritting her teeth and shouting, but the vines are stronger and she loses some ground.

Jack fights with himself, unable to choose, but when she slips a bit more, he leaps into action.

He fights his way to Antina and puts his hand over her wrist, helping her pull.

It's not enough, and she still cannot pull the cup, still aflame.

Jack puts his hand over hers and grabs her waist, giving it all his strength.

His hand begins to burn with hers, Kit still clutching her skirt, eyes squeezed shut.

All at once, with a shock of as close to sun as will get, they snap the cup out of the ground, the fire going out and the cup now burnt to an unrecognizable level.

The vines, the green ones, snake out from the ground, cover the burned land, burrowing and plunging into it.

The pirates are freed to walk on top of them, flowers and sprouts popping up in front of their very faces.

Jack and Antina lift the cup, tip it so that the contents splatter over them.

It is now water clear and crystal, and the cup disintegrates along with it and pours over them like sand.


	21. Chapter 21

EXT. LARGER VIEW OF THE CLEARING—WANING FOG

The tentacles of vines climbing from the space where the cup was begins to fill with water and flood the entire clearing, not sprouting like a fountain but rather like a broken water main.

EXT. NATIVES—FOG

Their calls having stopped when Jack joined Antina at the cup, thye look disapprovingly but remain for the most part silent.

Antina's frail mother, leaning on a YOUNG MAN, squints at the clearing.

ANTINA'S MOTHER

She did? She fix it?

YOUNG MAN

Yes.

ANTINA'S MOTHER

(giddy)

My girl? Stop the hole in the soul?

She throws her head back and laughs.

EXT. CLEARING—FOG

The fog still hovers over the clearing, but light shines behind it now.

It begins to rain through the fog down onto the pirates, the last of the black charred mess being covered by the snaking vines.

EXT. CLOSER ON THE CLEARING—FOG AND LIGHT RAIN

The pirates whoop and shout, removing their heavy coats and in some instances their boots and enjoying the light rain, scooping up water to drink and becoming drunk with it straight off.

Blackbeard, in particular, laughs deeply and easily. He grabs his protégée by the shoulder.

TEACH

Hector? Have I mentioned that I like your hat?

BARBOSSA

Thankee kindly, Captain Teach.

Pintel and Ragetti splash each other in a puddle.

PINTEL

Hey! Your eye's not back!

Antina lets go of Kit and grabs Will, pulling him to the deepest level of water and pulling off his coat.

She shoves him all the way in, holding his head under as his arms flail, splashing her in the face.

Only after a minute passes does she let him free, and he surfaces with a gasp, huge and deep.

WILL

_Elizabeth._

ANTINA

Is that her name, luv?

Bill grabs his son by the back of the shirt and hauls him out, Will sopping wet and still breathing deep.

BILL

You've done it!

(he takes Will's shocked face in his hands)

You've got us both!

He hugs Will to his chest, laughing and sipping some water out of his hand.

WILL

They've stopped.

BILL

What?

WILL

Stopped calling.

He hugs his father back and stands straight.

Gibbs dunks his head in a shallow pool, sputtering and narrowing his eyes at the glare across the water.

JACK

(to Gibbs)

Mr. Gibbs! Feeling more youthful and voracious, I would hope?

GIBBS

Aye!

And yourself, Cap'n?

JACK

Indeed.

He dunks a rum bottle into a puddle and drinks deeply, shaking his head sharply at the buzz.

JACK

Not all that different than rum.

TEACH

(wandering by)

Jack! I can actually see you!

(grabbing him by the shoulders)

Now I can recognize you, and wives, and, more importantly, you and my wives together.

JACK

That will certainly come in handy.

Teach gives another laugh and stomps off to find Barbossa again.

TEACH

Hector; even with this gift you offer me, I'll still not be suited for the sea in a few years.

BARBOSSA

What do you suggest? That the sea function without its king?

TEACH

Nay, I thought I'd aquaint you with a very special lady.

She's a queen, I'll have you know.

BARBOSSA

You want me to take command of Queen Anne?

TEACH

Take her and watch her—she's an ornery old one, she is.

And while the literal concept of a "black beard" may escape ye—

He shrugs and continues to swagger in the watery clearing, which now has its fair share of tree sprouts.

Jack sidles onup to Barbossa, having overheard--

JACK

Few years ain't long to get along.

BARBOSSA

But it is long to share the same woman.

JACK

Not at all if you think like a pirate instead of a king—

(mockingly)

--majesty.

BARBOSSA

Can I help it if you're envious at my breadth of knowledge and aquaintence?

JACK

Yes, you bloody well ought! You know the Pearl's my ship yet you insist on denying any manner of fair negotiation!

BARBOSSA

Fairness is a matter of perspective.

ANTINA

Yes, like when you said you'd get me my box of marriage papers.

BARBOSSA

Pardon?

ANTINA

Proves I've married various wealthy personages over time—no matter—what I care about is location.

JACK

Never said I'd give it to you.

Said I'd give you the location.

He finds Teach and points grandly at him.

JACK

(con't)

There lies your piece of property.

Yours is his, his is yours and what he decides to leave to Hector can be debated.

He pushes her towards Teach.

BARBOSSA

No. Weren't a legal marriage.

I believe that last part applies to you.

They begin to walk together, back the way they came, as Antina is ushering the pirates to stop swilling and leave.

JACK

Suppose that's the benefit of grooming a successor.

Ragetti and Pintel scramble to join them, the former landing closest to Barbossa.

RAGETTI

Er…Cap'n?

JACK & BARBOSSA

Yes?

They exchange a look, Jack shrugs—it was your idea.

RAGETTI

Well, me eye's not back.

BARBOSSA

And?

RAGETTI

We-Well, I can't help but think that I'd be a better gunner with it.

JACK

But no one'd ever be able to bloody recognize you.

BARBOSSA

Your eye affect this?

He taps Ragetti on the head. Ragetti shakes it.

BARBOSSA

(con't)

Then what's the problem?

You're set to be more than just a gunner, lad.

PINTEL

Oi! Than what am I?

Antina walks with Teach.

ANTINA

So I hear you hold my life in your hands.

TEACH

Funny story behind that.

ANTINA

Feel like I've heard it at a party somewhere.

TEACH

I've been thinking that I need someone to work with on the seas.

ANTINA

Eddie, you know I'm an awful sailor.

TEACH

Not you! But I'll be needing your assistance. If, you know, you aim is to retrieve your property from Anne.

ANTINA

She is an ornery one, ain't she.

TEACH

Aye, she is. I wouldn't cross her.

ANTINA

You know what they say about wives of kings.

TEACH

Ever heard of Stede Bonnet?

EXT. EDGE OF CLEARING—FOG

The natives still surround the clearing, almost shoulder to shoulder and quite impassible.

The MAN who shouted at Antina before steps forward.

MAN

There is a hole on our island.

All eyes turn to Antina.

MAN

Not just her.

Anyone that willingly stays—or you all do.

JACK

Where's old Commie-what's-his-face?

Norrington is nowhere to be found, and the pirates exchange troubled looks and mutters until Zelda steps forward.

ZELDA

I stay.

MAN

Well enough.

(he breaks a space in the circle)

If you leave her...

All eyes now go to Zelda, who has an oddly blank expression on her face.

Kit runs up to her and hugs her out of her trance.

ZELDA

Grow up and become good man, Kit.

Your mum's a good one.

ANTINA

(dreadfully upset)

I'm awful. He's not even _mine_.

Jack fights with his body to embrace her, but decides against it. Instead, he grandly kisses her hand.

ZELDA

Jack Sparrow.

JACK

Lady.

The group, led now by Will, make their way one by one through the space cleared for them.

Antina, Jack, and Kit are last to go, spending one final moment looking at Zelda.

She stares after them.

ZELDA

I were female pirate once.

As Antina passes the circle of her family, the man grabs her arm.

MAN

What of Tia Dalma?

ANTINA

Witches got their hands on her and choked her in the sea.

EXT. THREE SHIPS—FOG

The three ships lay still in their fake port.

EXT. DUTCHMAN—FOG

James Norrington stands at the helm of the Flying Dutchman, a hard look on his face.

O'Brady hauls a line, limping madly from his previous leg injury.

O'BRADY

I don't see why we couldn't take a moment to indulge ourselves before making our way off.

NORRINGTON

Because, Mr. O'Brady, if one ever hopes to live up to the example of the real Davy Jones, a fear of death cannot manifest.

O'BRADY

(pausing)

You hear them?

NORRINGTON

(difficult)

Every moment.

O'BRADY

Don't see how.

NORRINGTON

She holds what's left of my heart as well.

(after a pause)

Haul anchor, Mr. O'Brady.

O'Brady does so, heaving and panting and groaning, Norrington remaining stoically at the wheel.

O'BRADY

Where we to, captain?

As Norrington looks to the distance, the sea begins to fly—

They are taking the WINDLESS PASSAGE—

NORRINGTON

To find ourselves a proper crew, Mr. O'Brady.

EXT. DECK OF THE PEARL—FOG

Murtogg and Mullory lay sleeping on a few piles of rope and sacks, snoring loudly.

A SHOUT awakens them.

BARBOSSA

Need I introduce you lads to your innards?

MURTOGG & MULLROY

Captain!

(dashing to the side)

Aye?

BARBOSSA

(among the rest of the pirates)

Be nice if we could have a line or two.

EXT. ANNE AND PEARL AT SEA—THIN FOG

As the ships leave the still water around the island to catch a proper wind, Hector Barbossa checks his spyglass.

He turns to Will, who is on the Pearl's deck, looking rather out of place.

BARBOSSA

They been long gone.

GIBBS

The nutter and the former Commodore.

(whistles)

Never thought they'd find the pod to their peas quite so nicely.

WILL

You can leave my father and I at the nearest port.

I've other matters to attend to. No matter how long it takes…

Teach, at the helm of Queen Anne, shouts to Barbossa, Will, Jack, and the rest of the Pearl.

TEACH

Look like here's where we part ways, lads!

Jack, tell your dad I send my regards—a bullet to the brain if you got it!

JACK

Much obliged.

TEACH

And seems I've got the queen as well!

Antina waves wildly from the deck, even as Teach turns the ship.

ANTINA

Behave! Like a gentleman if you have to!

GIBBS

Who's she talking to?

Toussaint pushes Kit to Jack.

TOUSSAINT

Him.

She say she want you to groom him. Baby Sparrow, she says.

JACK

Hm.

Well, Master—Antina.

Begin by…

COTTON'S PARROT

Swab the deck!

JACK

If I said it better, couldn't have been said.

Kit, much like Kit, races off to do as he's told.

EXT. CLOSE ON RIPPED CHARTS—DAY

Barbossa has his piece of the charts laid out across a trunk of sorts, studying the edges.

Jack smacks his more useful piece in the center.

JACK

More helpful.

Though the Fount's gone.

He points to where the cup formermly read "Agua de Vida." Indeed, it is gone, and instead there is just the picture of an angel and a skeleton, cradling a rather large diamond.

BARBOSSA

That's interesting…

Little Jack scampers up to him, handing him Antina's formerly lost diamond pendant, filled to the brim with water.

JACK

Ah. Sea turtles?

He uncorks the pendant and sprinkles a thin stream of water around the ripped edge of the Charts.

Jack lifts them—good as new.

JACK

Two captains on one ship's a considerably fearsome legend.

BARBOSSA

Depending on who lives longer.

JACK

Well, I suggest we behave like pirates.

Horizon—

BARBOSSA

Legend—

JACK

That's the life.

FADE TO BLACK

**A/N: That's the end of my tale. :) Hope you loved reading half as much as I loved writing. **


End file.
